


10  Wes' for Christmas

by Kayama



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-19
Updated: 2005-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayama/pseuds/Kayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 different pairings, 10 different ways for Wesley to spend Christmas. (And have smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold, Cold Christmas (Wesley/Buffy)

**Title:** Cold, Cold Christmas...  
 **Setting:** This is set in the RPG [A New World](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=a_new_world_). Where Buffy and Wesley will eventually become a couple. Right now they're just... a tad confused.  
 **Item:** Ice-cream   
**Spoilers:** End S3 for AtS.  
 **Beta read by:** Kkyrieane ((Hugsss))

 

**Cold, Cold, Christmas.**

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce made his way up to his apartment, grumbling under his breath. He had been sent out for emergency shopping by his girlfriend. Heaven forbid they might run out of coffee or ice-cream, that would be a universal crime. And while he was out, might as well pick up a few other things, or so she had said.

Wesley shifted, hefting both bags to balance in the cradle of one arm while he dug around for his keys. Finally managing to get them out of his pocket, he opened the door and nearly dropped the bags he was holding. Clutching them to his chest he blinked at his apartment. Or what he thought was his apartment. He couldn't actually see it through all the Christmas decorations. It looked as though whirlwind Buffy had gone through it all right.

The blond Slayer herself was currently hovering near a Christmas tree hanging up decoration. A _Christmas_ tree. In his apartment. The world truly had ended and he must've missed it. Sighing, he kicked the door closed and walked over to the kitchen to deposit the bags. Putting them on the counter for now, he walked back into the living room and eyed the tree as if would jump up and attack him. "Err...love?"

"Wes?" Buffy's cheerful voice came. She was balancing on the coffee table on one leg while trying to hang something in the tree on the back of it. Why couldn't she just walk around it?

"There's a tree in our living room?" Wesley waved his hand around vaguely, "Among other things?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and jumped off the coffee table. "No!" She clutched her heart with a mock look of horror. "Really?!" Moving over to him she wrapped her arms around his waist and took in his expression. "Don't look like that. None of this is suddenly going to grow teeth and bite you."

Automatically moving his arms around her, Wesley gave her a dubious look. "I'm not so sure," he muttered. "What's going on?"

Buffy let out an exasperated sigh. "It's Christmas. Our first, and I'd like it to be... well good. Great. Faboo!" She shrugged and looked at him worried. "I thought you wouldn't mind." She moved her arms from around him and looked back to the room again. "I...uh...might have gone a little overboard. I can...can take it down again," she said softly. Looking down she wrung her hands together. "I just thought...Never mind, I'll just take it down."

Sighing, Wesley reached out to pull her back into his arms again. "No, Buffy it's...fine. Just...a little warning might have been nice." He eyed the Christmas decorations, the blinking lights, the tree, ,and the smell and smiled softly. "It's not bad, it'll just take some getting used to."

"Well, I wanted to surprise you." Turning around in his arms, she stood on her toes and kissed the tip of his nose. "I just want our first Christmas to be special you know?" Sliding her arms around his waist again she glanced past him into the kitchen. "Uhm Wes? Did you put the ice cream in the freezer?"

"Bugger," Wesley muttered. Letting go of Buffy he turned around quickly and padded into the kitchen. Pulling out the carton of vanilla ice-cream he wrinkled his nose. Damn, it was starting to melt already.

"Better put it in the fridge," Buffy snorted from behind him. The tone held this distinct lilt that just screamed 'men!'

Raising an eyebrow, Wesley glanced at the ice-cream in his hand and then back at Buffy. "I suppose all this decorating must've tired you out, love," he said in that low voice while he smirked over at Buffy.

Narrowing her eyes, Buffy glanced at the tub of ice-cream and then at Wesley's face. Pursing her lips she tilted her head and blinked. "Maybe?" He was up to something and _that_ expression and _that_ voice usually meant that one of them was going to end up screaming. Or better yet, both.

"Maybe you should lay down for a moment," he said in that reasonable voice that made her extra suspicious. 

"I suppose I could," she nodded. She blinked down at the hand he reached out and took it with a small smile. She had no idea what he was up to now, but she was willing to let him surprise her. Again. And she was still stunned that the stuffy watcher she once knew could come up with such wicked ideas. In the bedroom no less.

Clutching the ice-cream in one hand, Wesley pulled Buffy over to the bedroom with the other. He opened the door with his elbow and kicked it closed with his foot once they were inside. "Let's get you a bit more comfortable shall we?" Smiling, he let go over her hand and put the ice-cream on the nightstand.

Buffy eyed him suspiciously. What was he up to with that ice-cream? He looked at him puzzled when he stood in front of her again and then blinked when she felt his hands move over her body. Slowly he was undoing the buttons of her shirt, or actually it was his shirt. It just looked better on her.

Sliding the shirt over her shoulder, Wesley tilted his head. "Lovely," he muttered, dipping his head to lick over one exposed collarbone. He smile when he felt Buffy suck in her breath, one of her hands sliding into his hair. Moving his hand to her back, he unhooked her bra, and let it drop to the floor as well. Stepping back he looked her over. "Beautiful," he whispered.

"This isn't lying down, Wes," Buffy gasped, feeling those warm lips close around one nipple. Groaning she let her head fall back, pushing her breasts into his mouth. She felt his hand cup the other breast, kneading it, rubbing his thumb over the nipple. She felt his free hand tugging on the waistband of her sweatpants and before she could react they were pooled around her ankles.

"Hmmm, you're right," Wesley nodded, pulling back. He smiled softly at her, sucking in his breath at her nearly naked form. Moving quickly he scooped her up in his arms and walked over to the bed.

"Wes!" Buffy let out a giggle when she suddenly found herself in his arms. She let out a small yelp when he tossed her onto the bed and then reached out for him. "You're overdressed," she complained. "I never really liked this shirt," she muttered and then proceeded to rip it off. Buttons flying everywhere, fabric tearing and the shirt was dropped to the floor.

Pulling back, Wesley blinked down at his now ruined shirt. "I like these jeans however," he said quickly, stepping out of the way of Slayer hands. He slowly unbuckled his belt, popped the button and pushed his jeans down narrowed hips. Now only in his boxers he straddled Buffy and reached for the ice-cream.

"Uhm, Wes? What are you...." Arching of the bed, Buffy gasped for air and let out a shriek when cold ice drizzled on her skin. "Oh my god! That's cold!" Glaring up at her boyfriend, she growled.

"Really?" Wesley smirked down at her, moving his fingers through the ice-cream. He moved them around one nipple, enjoying the way her looked turned from a glare into a heated one. Then he moved to the other nipple, rubbing ice-cream over it. Scooting down a bit he lapped at the moisture pooling between her breasts, hot tongue trailing over to one nipple.

"You're so evil," Buffy breathed heavily. She moaned when felt his hot mouth sucking on a nipple, tongue swirling around it. The sensation of hot and cold driving her insane. She wanted to flip him over and take him right then and there. But she wasn't going to use her Slayer strength, not now. Not when she could be enjoying his wonderful tongue.

"Of course not," Wesley muttered, moving onto her other breast. Once he had cleaned both breasts of ice-cream, he moved his way down her body. Following the trail of yellow-white that had leaked over her flat stomach, pooling in her navel. His hands started to knead her breast, while he dipped his tongue into her navel.

Putting her own hands on his, Buffy groaned loudly while she felt his mouth move toward the fire between her legs. Whimpering when he kept moving closer but not close enough. She felt him slider her panties down her legs, and then his mouth was starting to suck on her thighs.

Reaching for the ice-cream carton again, Wesley set up and smiled down at her. He tilted the carton, drizzling ice-cream on her inner thighs, moving from one to the other. An evil smile appeared on his face as she arched up and cried out when he let the cold ice drizzle over the hot wetness between her legs.

"Jesus!" Spreading her legs when the ice-cold fluid dribbled over her clit, Buffy lifted herself up on her elbows. "My god! You really are *evil*!" She let out another string of curses when Wesley's teasing tongue licked away the sticky moisture but still didn't go anywhere near where she wanted him to go. 

Putting the ice-cream away for now, Wesley reached up to cup her breasts again, know she was about to explode. And not the good kind of explode. Squeezing them between his hands, he slid his tongue over her clit slowly, taking Buffy and ice-cream mixed together. He glanced up and groaned against her sweet spot as the sight she made.

Legs spread wide, eyes closed, lips parted, her hands over his, massaging her breast, Buffy moaned with pleasure. The alternate sensation of hot and cold, were really driving her insane now. She was chanting something, it could have been his name, it could have been a curse. But her hips pushing her eager wetness toward his mouth spoke volumes.

Wesley decided to take pity on her. If only because she could grow frustrated at any minute now and turn the tables on him. Plunging his tongue deep inside her, past strong slayer muscles, he moved one hand to rub over her clit. Fast and hard, he brushed the tip of his tongue against her hot spot inside her.

"Yes!" Buffy arched up from the bed, planting both feet on the mattress to trust harder. She felt his other hand leave her breast and now massaged both of them with her own hands. Rolling nipples between her fingers, pinching them hard. A whimper escaped her lips when his talented tongue was removed but she was soon writhing again when two fingers took its place.

Pushing his fingers into Buffy, Wesley pumped them at a fast pace, feeling her climb closer to her climax. With his free hand he pushed her hip down onto the bed, or tried to, she was bucking them up forcefully. He latched his mouth onto her clit, sucking and licking it, scraping teeth over her sweet spot until he felt her freeze and moan loudly as she came.

Panting hard, Buffy slumped back on the bed and threw one arm over her eyes. "Evil, evil," she whispered. Catching her breath, she hefted herself up on her elbows again and blinked at Wesley. Who was looking back far to innocently, though he did look a little uncomfortable. "You look like something is bothering you," she smirked, her eyes traveling to the tent in his boxers.

"Really? I've no idea what you mean." Bringing up his hand, he licked her juices of them slowly, moaning at the taste of Buffy mixed with ice-cream. "Hmmm, Vanilla Buffy." A small yelp escaped him when suddenly he found himself on his back, sans boxes and with Buffy's tongue in his mouth.

"Damn, I taste good," Buffy mumbled. She let her hands trail down his body to grip his throbbing cock. She pumped the hot flesh into full hardness with expert strokes, while she moved her mouth back to his. Swiping her tongue through his welcoming mouth, she moaned when his hands tangled in her hair. "I want you inside," she said in a tone that was not open for questioning.

"That can be arranged," Wesley said in a low voice. He hooked a leg behind hers and flipped them over lightening speed, taking advantage of her distraction. "In fact," he continued, grinning down at her surprised face, "It could be arranged now." Brushing her thighs further apart, he pushed the head of his shaft against her wet heat and started to slide slowly inside her.

Bringing up her legs, Buffy wrapped them around Wesley and pushed him inside of her in one fast thrust. She smirked as he gasped out loud and then used _his_ distraction to flip them over again. "Now would be of the good," she nodded with an evil smile. She started to rock her hips fast, reaching behind her to play with his balls. Rolling them around in her hand, tugging, pressing the tips of her fingers against the soft skin behind them.

Reaching up, Wesley cupped her breasts, while he planted his feet flat on the bed to push into her faster. He moaned when he felt her hands fondling his balls, pressing her fingertips against delicate skin just right. Running his hands over her body he put them on her hips, and then flipped them over again. Covering her mouth with his he successfully muffled any and all protests, while kept thrusting into her.

Moaning into his mouth, Buffy, wrapped her legs around his waist again. She could feel the nubs of his tight nipples rubbing over her own, his cock pulsing inside her, while she scratched her sharp nails over his back. Throwing her head back when his cock kept brushed the hot spot inside her, she gasped out his name. "Faster, Wes..." Panting, she could feel skin tearing under her nails as her sweat slicked body moved with his.

Moving onto his knees, Wesley gripped her hips hard and pounded into her with all his strength. He made certain to slide his cock over her clit with every thrust, aiming for that hotspot inside her. When he felt her legs tighten around his waist, he let himself fall forward to his elbows to claim her mouth again. He could feel his balls starting to draw up, tighten unbearably. A sweet mixture of pain and pleasure as her nails made small welts on his back. 

Buffy pried her eyes open as she felt his hips stutter. She loved watching her lover climax, she loved the look on his face, and she loved the fact that she was the one responsible for that look. She clenched around Wesley's rock hard cock with most of her strength while she ran her nails over his back in one fast move.

Throwing his head back, Wesley arched into her touch, his movements stuttering, spilling his release deep inside her. He kissed her passionately, lips moving, tongues sliding wetly over each other. He kept thrusting into her at a slower pace, milking his own orgasm. One of his hands moved between their bodies and the thumb started to rub over her clit fast.

Crying out for a second time, Buffy gasped for air when that well known hand started to work her clit and Wesley's cock kept bumping against her hot spot. White stars formed before her eyes, and a sudden rush of pleasure washed over her as she came. She clenched around his softening shaft, while they both kept moving slowly against each other, both coming down from their orgasms.

Slumping down on top of her, Wesley caught his weight on his elbows, and rolled to the side. He reached out for Buffy who willingly moved closet to him. Wrapping his arms around her he panted for breath, tongue darting out to slowly licking his lips. Turning his head he planted a kiss on the tip of her nose and smiled.

"I don't know, Wes," Buffy smiled, still a little breathless. "I don't think this was resting at all."

"No?" Wesley feigned innocence.

"No," Buffy answered with a firm nod. "But that's okay, I don't mind. Besides. I just changed my mind."

"About?" He blinked down at her puzzled.

"Christmas dinner."

"Pardon?"

"I want a different desert. Instead of chocolate pudding, I now wand Ice-cream."

"That sounds good," Wesley smirked.

"And you," Buffy added.

"That can be arranged." No problem at all, Wesley thought.

There was a comfortable silence for a moment until Buffy looked up at him with an far to innocent expression. She clenched her muscles around his cock again and smirked at the small groan she got as a reward. Leaning up, she kissed his temple and then gazed into his eyes with a mysterious smile. 

"And handcuffs," she announced.

"....Oh." Wesley sucked in his breath and gulped.

\- End


	2. Cold, Cold Christmas (Wesley/Buffy)

**Title:** It's the most wonderful time of the year...  
 **Required:** H/C, a lamp and I added a shower myself. Now I didn't do the h/c much because I want happy dammit!  
 **Spoilers:** None, it's set around S2.  
 **Beta read by:** ((Hugsss))

 

**It's the most wonderful time of the year**

It had taken all of Angel's Investigation's some effort, but finally they had managed. It had taken Angel to resort to the famous 'puppy dog look', Cordelia nailing him in the coffee corner, calling him an idiot, among other things and Gunn assuring him that 'No really, he and his crew could take care of any visions for one damn week.'

But in the end, Wesley had given in. He had hummed and hawed over the business, the workload, clients, visions, but everytime one or more of his friends had an excuse. But it was his lover's 'puppy dog eyes' that did the trick. Angel really wanted to spend some time with him, away from Los Angeles and that for Christmas. Not that either of them really celebrated Christmas, but Angel knew that it was around this time of year Wesley missed England the most. The cold, the snow, all those things that should belong with Christmas. Even if, as Wesley insisted, he didn't celebrate it.

This was why Wesley was currently standing in the snow covered mountains in front of some Colorado cabin in the woods. It was quiet here, peaceful. Far away from evil, visions and the real world. For one week he could get lost in himself...and Angel. The vampire had gone out of his way to capture a bit of the Christmas spirit, again, even if Wesley didn't celebrate it. Angel knew his boyfriend better. 

The vampire had gotten the cabin, he had made arrangements to get it decorated, get Christmas food and had made certain that despite it being so far away from the so called real world, the cabin had al the luxury it needed. Including a whirlpool, sauna, large bed, fireplace...you name it. Of course Angel had enlisted the help of Cordelia. Or rather, she had enlisted herself. Since, 'you morons couldn't even tell the difference between romance and a rock.' And it had all worked out marvelous.

Wesley was chopping wood, sweat pouring down his body, breath coming out of his mouth in small clouds. He had taken off his thick jacket, and was standing near the kindle taking a break. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the fresh mountain air, tilting his face toward the sun. It warmed his face and he had to smile, when suddenly he heard a crash coming from inside. He could hear glass fall, Angel curse and then call out to him that he was fine. "But of course," Wesley muttered, rolling his eyes.

Leaning down, he collected the wood he had chopped for the fireplace, grabbed his jacket and jogged back into the cabin. "Angel?" he called out, dumping the load of wood near the fireplace. A frown formed on his face when he noticed the broken lamp in the corner. It had been an ugly lamp, but still. The glass had been sweped up from the floor, Angel always worried that Wesley might hurt himself. But there was no vampire insight. Raising his eyebrows Wesley went to look for him and found him in the kitchen, where Angel was holding his hand under the tap. "You're bleeding," he pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah," Angel shrugged. "It's just a few small cuts. It'll be fine." He held his hand under the tap, letting the water flow over it. It ran pink into the drain as he washed away his borrowed blood.

"I'll be the judge of that," Wesley stated firmly. He grabbed a towel, then Angel's hand and started to dab the shallow cuts carefully. "What did you do, love? Was the lamp demonic? Did it attack you?" Frowning, he pushed his glasses up and peered at one of the cuts on Angel's finger that hadn't stopped bleeding. Without thinking he stuck it into his mouth and sucked on it, swirling his tongue around the damaged skin he tasted the coppery tang of blood.

Angel's eyes went wide at the sight of his finger disappearing between those pink lips. His cock twitched, hoping it might be next. And he couldn't actually blame it either. He sucked in an unnecessary breath, and moaned softly when he felt that talented tongue round the tip of his finger.

"Angel?" Wesley pulled the finger out with a small pop and looked at his boyfriend concerned. "Are you sure you're alright?" He dropped the towel on the kitchen counter and reached out to slide his hand over his lover's face. "Hmmm, you don't appear to have a fever."

He has no idea what he's doing, Angel thought. But he could remedy that fast. He let out a low growl and pressed his body against Wesley's, trapping him against the counter. "I'm fine, Wes. It's just the things you do to me." Putting his hands on either side of his lover, he dipped his head and pressed his lips over Wesley's, pushing his tongue inside when lips parted willingly. 

Putting his hands on Angel's hips, Wesley tilted his head and leaned into the kiss. He groaned, the sound muffled by their mouths. Tentatively he pushed his tongue into Angel's cool mouth, swiping it through the familiar cavern, tickling the palate with the tip. When he needed air he pulled away and blinked at his lover. "I see," he muttered with a husky voice.

"Good," Angel smirked. Reaching up he pulled off his lover's glasses and put them safely on the counter. He smiled, watching Wesley blink at in that adorable way that seemed to come with those who were nearsigthed. Or, as he thought, Wesley. Though he would of course never really use words such as 'adorable' or 'cute' while Wesley could hear them. The man would protest vehemently, which of course was why Angel sometimes *did* use them. 

Pressing his body against Wesley, he rubbed both their waking erections over each other through the rough denim of their jeans. Angel shivered when he felt those graceful hands slide under his shirt, long, elegant fingers brushing hotly over his skin. Dipping his head he buried his nose in Wesley's neck and sniffed. "You reek," he announced, waggling his eyebrows as he looked up again. "I think you need a shower."

"Oh really?" Wesley asked, raising an eyebrow in return. He reached behind him to grasp Angel's hand. "I did spend the better part of an hour chopping wood," he nodded. He blinked at the finger, blurry in front of him and took a closer look. "Are you sure you're alright?" Wesley looked up at Angel with a worried expression. A vampire he might be, that didn't mean he couldn't worry about the sod.

Angel looked at Wesley and then at his finger. The cut was mostly closed by now, thanks to vampire healing, but he knew his boyfriend. He'd still be worried, as usual and fuss over it until he had to almost forcefully tell him that he was just fine. And right now he didn't have time for that, not that he didn't appreciate the concern of course. But the kissing, the touching and just the _smell_ of Wesley had him already half hard in his pants.

"I'm fine, Wes," he assured the other man. Wesley didn't look convinced, just as he expected. "Right then," Angel nodded firmly. "Let's try a different approach." He took a step back, grabbed one arm while Wesley looked at him astonished and hoisted him over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. "We were talking about taking a shower."

"Angel!" Wesley let out a very un-manly shriek and fisted his boyfriends shirt. He blinked at the floor as Angel carried him up the stairs. "Angel! Let go! Put me down!" He stopped his protests and moaned as his own obvious state of arousal rubbed against his lover's shoulder and sucked in his breath. Good god, he had no idea why, but everytime Angel pulled a stunt like this it turned him on immediately.

Opening the door of their bedroom, Angel walked straight to the adjourning bathroom and put Wesley down there. The man blinked at him, panting hard and Angel had to smile at the flushed look. Now that was more like it. Using vampire speed he started to unbutton Wesley's shirt and pushed it over his shoulders, fingers grazing bare skin.

Wesley shivered and stood there letting Angel do what ever he wanted. He swallowed hard when he felt his trousers being pushed down narrowed hips and his cock sprang free. Hissing at the cool air his lover blew over hot flesh, he could feel it throb between his legs. He put his hands on Angel's strong shoulders as he stepped out of his trousers, resisting the urge to bend down and pick up his clothes to fold them up neatly. "I think you're overdressed," he told his lover, stepping closer.

Smirking, Angel looked at Wesley's naked body. Shaft bobbing up and down, jutting out of pubic curls, pre-come already leaking from the head. Pale, silk skin, soft to touch. The elegant grace with which he moved toward Angel, fire burning in those gorgeous blue eyes. He let his hands trail over shoulders and arms while Wesley undressed him. He felt his shirt being pushed down, his pants being un-buttoned and then they were pooling around his ankles. Leaning he kissed Wesley's temple. "Why don't you get the shower started."

Wesley smiled and nodded. He padded over to the shower, not at all bothered by his own nakedness. Not when it was just Angel around, then he had nothing to be ashamed off. After all, the vampire had already seen it all, touched it all, and tasted it all. He turned on the taps and put his hand under the shower to test the temperature as he looked around at Angel's back. He sucked in his breath when he was that broad back, muscles rippling underneath velvet skin, perfectly shaped arse, strong legs. When Angel turned around he smiled into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Shower ready?" Angel asked, stepping up next to Wesley, shoulder brushing shoulder. He pulled away the shower door and peered inside. Hot steam was making its away out of the booth and hit them both like a damp, warm blanked. "In you go then." Taking Wesley's arm, Angel tugged on it until his lover was in the shower and then stepped in himself.

A content sigh left his lips when Wesley stood under the warm spray of the shower. He let the hot water rain down on his skin, and tipped his head to let it wash over his face. He felt his lover press up behind him, strong arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. Angel's nose nuzzled the skin behind his ear. Dropping his head backward, he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "I like it when you do that," he said softly.

"Hmhm," Angel hummed against the soft skin. Darting out his tongue, he licked away some of the water from the delicate throat, nibbling at it with blunt teeth. He slid his hands down Wesley's arms, lacing their fingers together. "You taste good." He pulled his lover closer, pushing his throbbing cock into the cleft of Wesley's arse while he thrust hips hips forward at a slow teasing pace. 

Wesley own shaft twitched violently at the feeling of the familiar sensation. He pushed his hips back against Angel and started to pant. The hot water cascading down their bodies gave the vampire a borrowed heat when Wesley felt their bodies brush against each other. He squeezed his lover's hands and moved his head to latch onto Angel's throat. "You taste better," he muttered, licking and sucking at the skin, using teeth to scrape over it.

Letting go of Wesley's hands, Angel reached out for the soap and a sponge. Lathering up the sponge, he sniffed at the sandalwood soap. It fit Wesley perfectly, not too strong, not too soft. Using his hands more then the sponge, he started to wash his lover. Sliding over skin, making it slick with soap. He brushed his hands over nipples, circling his fingers around them until they were like pebbles. Moving lower in slow circles he washed chest and stomach, combing through Wesley's pubic hair, brushing past the erect cock.

Wesley shivered underneath Angel's hands. He pushed into the gentle touches and whimpered when he felt the rock hard erection slide over the puckered hole of his arse. He wanted to feel that inside him, wanted Angel to fill him, push into him. "Angel," he panted, breathing raggedly. He reached behind him and splayed his hands on that tight arse, pulling him closer, rubbing over his lover's throbbing cock.

A low growl escaped Angel, and he just knew that there would be a smug smile on his lover's face. The man knew exactly what he was doing, knew exactly how to play the vampire's body like a fine tuned instrument. He wrapped his hands around Wesley's pulsing shaft and pumped it slowly, swiping the thumb over the head, pulling at the foreskin. Thrusting his hips he moaned as Wesley's hand found his cock. "I want to be inside you," Angel, muttered into his lover's ear, running is tongue over the rim.

"God yes," Wesley groaned. He pulled a bit harder on Angel's erection, twisting his wrist just the way he know would drive his lover insane. Then he let go of it and let himself fall forward, putting his hands against the wall. "Please, Angel," he pleaded, looking over his shoulder toward the vampire.

Angel had to swallow hard. Just looking at Wesley, the way he stood here eager and ready, waiting for him. Arse pushed out, hands against the wall, pleading look in his eyes. But this wasn't what he wanted right now. What he wanted was to see his lover's face as he tumbled over that edge. Stepping up to Wesley, he grabbed the man's shoulders and gently turned him around.

"Don't you want..." Wesley started confused, but Angel's lips on his prevented him from speaking any further. He groaned into the kiss, automatically wrapping his arms around Angel's neck as he pushed inside that cool mouth. Swiping his tongue around he let out a surprised sound as suddenly he was hefted into the air and his legs were wrapped around Angel's waist.

"I want to see your face when you come," Angel told a perplexed looking Wesley. With a smile he leaned forward and kissed the tip of the man's nose. He grabbed a bottle of body oil and poured some in his hand. "Gotta love vampire strength," he said, still amused by his lovers expression. Though it aroused him even more when Wesley wrapped his legs tighter around his waist and held on a bit stronger around his neck. Angel pushed his lover against the cool tiles and started to trace Wesley's tight channel with an oil slicked finger.

Dropping his head on Angel's shoulder, Wesley bit in it gently. "Oh god," he panted out as one finger was pushed inside of him. He was pressed firmly against the tiles and his legs were spread wide as Angel pressed a second finger inside. Looking up, Wesley tangled one hand in the vampire's wet hair, leaning in to capture that welcoming mouth for a kiss. Moaning as a third finger was pushed inside him, Wesley started to thrust back, using his tongue to plunder his lover's mouth.

Giving Wesley some much needed air, Angel pulled back and slicked up his cock with the oil, using it to drizzle some over Wesley's cock and balls, while his lover latched onto his Angel's throat again. He moved his hand around his lover's cock, fondling balls, spreading the oil, watching it glisten on his skin until the hot water washed it away. He finished up slicking up his own cock and pushed the head against Wesley's well prepared entrance. "Ready Wes?"

Pulling his head away from tasting Angel's skin, Wesley smiled at his lover. "Alway's ready for you, love," he whispered, pushing back against the head pressing against his tight hole. He sucked in his breath and let his head fall backward as Angel pushed inside of him in one smooth thrust. Clenching around his lover hard, he parted his lips and cried out when Angel's cock bumped his prostate. "Yes, please, Angel," he breathed out.

Wesley could say his name like that anytime, Angel thought. As if he were the only one on earth, as if he was the only thing that mattered to Wesley. And maybe he was, but the way his lover whispered his name when Angel's shaft was buried balls deep inside of Wesley, made him shiver. Grabbing on tighter to Wesley's hips, he pushed his back flush against the wall and started to pound into that tight puckered hole. He moved them a bit out of the hot spray, not wanting his lover to drown whilst in the throws of passion.

Hands clutching Angel's shoulders, Wesley pushed back, spearing himself on Angel's cock as much as he could. He closed his lips around one nipple, sucking and biting on it none too gently, until it hardened in his mouth. Feeling his lover's cock throb inside of him, he hissed when he felt Angel pull the cheeks of his arse further apart to thrust in deeper. The hot water washed over their bodies, making them slid over each other wet and slick. He bit down on Angel's collarbone, rubbing his own nipples over his lover's.

"Wes," Angel panted, he kept pushing and bumping his cock against his lover's prostate, gasping at the feeling of that tight channel clenching around him. "Touch yourself, come for me." It wasn't a question, not a request. And the way Wesley's hand flew to his own shaft without question and wrapped it around the pulsing cock made Angel growl loudly. He picked up the pace, enjoying the way Wesley threw his head back, lips parted and eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Fisting his own cock, Wesley pushed it though the tunnel he had created, swiping the thumb over the head. He used his fingers to peel away the foreskin, pushing them into the little slit before moving his hand down the velvet shaft. Cupping his balls he rolled them around in his hand, tugging, squeezing, while Angel's cock kept pushing inside of him, filling him. Tightening his legs around his lover, Wesley felt his balls draw up fast, and squeezed around his own cock hard while he dropped his head on Angel's shoulder. As his orgasm crashed over him, he felt the hot release over his own hand as he kept pumping his own softening cock. He screamed out is lover's name, the sound muffled when he bit down in Angel's shoulder hard enough to break skin. 

Angel vamped out and put his mouth on Wesley's neck and bit down. He broke skin and the sweet tang of Wesley's blood filled his mouth as he came buried deep inside his lover. He kept thrusting a few times, milking his own orgasm while he wrenched his mouth away from the delicious neck, hiding the demon behind his human face again. Lapping at the few drops of blood still spilling out, he let out a shuddering, albeit not needed breath, and slumped forward, pressing Wesley against the tiles hard. "I love it when you bite me," he muttered, suckling lightly on two, small puncture wounds.

"Hmmhmm," was about all Wesley was capable of saying. He was sagged against Angel as well, holding onto the vampire with all his strength. Which, at this point, wasn't much. He let the hot water cascade down their body while he tried to come down from his orgasm. "I love it when *you* bite me," he muttered against the mark he had just made on Angel's shoulder. Pity it would be gone within a few hours. "I don't think I can stand yet."

Chuckling, Angel reached out and turned off the taps. "It's a good thing there's a roaring fire in our bedroom and fresh sheets on our bed then." Hoisting Wesley up further he smiled as he felt those long, lean legs tighten around him as he walked out of the shower. They left behind a wet trail as he moved them toward the bedroom while they kept kissing each other. Puling his soft cock out of Wesley, he moaned as he lost that heat around it, and lowered the man down on the bed gently, smiling at the sleepy eyed look he received.

"How is your finger?" Wesley asked, blinking up at Angel with a worried expression.

"What? Oh." Holding up his finger close enough for Wesley to see he shrugged. The cut was fully closed now. "It's fine."

"Oh good," Wesley nodded, he leaned up to drop a kiss on it anyway, stifling another yawn.

"Go to sleep," Angel said amused. He shook his head about his lover's far to protective streak.

"Sleep sound good. I like the way you plan, love," Wesley smiled up at Angel. Reaching out for the vampire, he scooted over and waited until his lover had joined him in the warm bed. The fire had one a nice job of keeping it warm for them. Moving over to Angel, he slide a leg over his lover's and put his head on his shoulder. "I think I might like Christmas after all." Stifling a yawn, he wrapped himself around Angel.

Pulling up the covers, Angel dropped a kiss on Wesley's temple. "Good, maybe we can do this every year," Angel smiled. He wrapped his arms around Wesley and pulled him as close as he could, reveling in the shower warm skin against his already cooling one. Smiling down at his half asleep lover, Angel sighed contently. This was one tradition he might just like very, very much.

\- End


	3. Let it snow, let it snow, let is... (Wesley/Faith)

**Title:** Let it snow, let it snow, let it...  
 **Required:** A Snowangel and smut on patrol  
 **Spoilers:** Right after S4.  
 **Beta read by:** Kkyrieane ((Hugsss))

"I seriously don't get you." Faith crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"I beg your pardon?" Wesley crossed his arms over his chest as well and glared back just as hard.

"I beg your pardon?" She echoed him, mimicking the tone in his voice, but luckily not the accent. That had gotten her laughed at the last time she tried. And even though it had been funny later, at the time it happened she had not been amused. At all. As usual when it came to 'all things Wesley.' They certainly had a fucked up relation ship.

Finally Slayer and Watcher, as they were supposed to be, yet they had to be the strangest team on the council. After Wesley had turned down the job at Wolfram and Hart, the only one to do so, Rupert Giles had somehow goaded him into returning to the Council. As Faith's watcher.

He was the only one who would be able to handle her, Giles had told him. Which had earned him a half hour laugh attack from Wesley. After the git had calmed down again, Giles had carefully pointed out several reasons as to why he was the only one who would be able to work with Faith. It had nothing to do with the fact that she broke up with Robin or had send any other Watcher screaming for the hills. Not at all.

It had taken Giles two weeks of calling every day to even get close to getting Wesley to waver. It had taken Faith showing up on his doorstop to get him to give in. She had sauntered inside, told him to pack what he needed and get his ass over to New York where they were going to be stationed. Wesley had blinked at her and asked a simple question. "Why?"

"Because," she had shrugged.

Which to Wesley must've made a world of sense. He must've seen something in her eyes, her body language, anything. Because one afternoon of packing later they were both on a plane to New York. Which is where they were currently on patrol in Central Park, having yet another one of their arguments. Neither were surprised that Giles never sent any Slayer trainees to them. Not after they had scared off the last two with their constant bickering and sometimes even physical fights. Or their none too silent bedroom activities.

"You," she said again, pointing a stake in his direction. "I don't get you. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I know your vocabulary lacks sometimes but if you would care to elaborate, perhaps I could explain," and he did *not* just use his fingers to make air-quotes, "'what the fuck is wrong with me'."

She blinked at him. "That's British for 'what the hell do you mean right?" And the she did a double take. "Did you just say fuck?" A wide smirk spread over her face. Hot damn, her stuck up Watcher, who *never* swore like that had actually just said 'fuck'.

"Yes, that would be *English* for 'whatever do you mean'. And I did not just say...that word...I was merely repeating your foul use of wording." He waved his hand dismissively.

"No, no," She shook her head, sauntering over to her. She thrust her stake into her back pocket and poked a finger at his chest. "Admit it! You just said fuck!"

Rolling his eyes, Wesley rubbed his chest. 'Need I remind you once again of your Slayer powers whilst poking me anywhere? And fine, I said...that word. Happy now?"

"Are you joking? This calls for a fucking parade! Complete with marching band! Go Wes!" She made a rah rah motion, pumping her fist in the air while giving him an amused look.

"Well, when you're done being amused on my account again?' he sighed, obviously getting tired of this particular discussions. "You were about to enlighten me on the 'not getting me part.'"

"Yeah," she nodded, grabbing the stake again and tossing it up. "I don't get you."

"We've already established that part, Faith. The question was, 'why?'" Wesley gave her an exasperated look and sighed. Really, why was it so hard for her to get to the sodding point all the time. And she accused him of being long winded.

"I get the part where we need to save the world from evil yadda yadda," Faith waved her hand with a bored expression. "But why do we have to do it on Christmas Eve as well? I mean, come on watcher boy! Even we deserve a night off!" Not that she cared much for Christmas. Hell, they hadn't even decorated their apartment. But the Christmas cheer and bright lights were getting to her. And dammit, they did deserve some time off. It was a holiday after all.

"Evil does not rest just because it's Christmas, Faith," he started. 

She immediately recognized that tone of voice. There was going to be a lecture. Bored already she rolled her eyes and started to move further into the park they were currently checking out. Clenching her hand around the stake she kept her eyes open for any vampires that might be roaming around on Christmas Eve, though thus far they hadn't even seen one. And it was wicked cold to boot. She just looked like some stupid teddy bear in that thick jacket but it beat freezing.

Pulling up the collar of his jacket, Wesley started to follow after as if she was still paying attention to what he was saying. Even though he knew she really wasn't, it was the principle that counted. "In fact," he continued undisturbed, "It is a well known fact that Evil forces thrive on such events as Christmas, All Hallows Eve, Easter..."

"You gotta be shitting me," she interrupted with a low growl.

"I assure you I am not," Wesley shot back and then looked on confused as she dove into the bushes. "Faith?" He immediately took on a fighting stance on his own, body tensing and ready to jump in if help was required.

Faith jabbed her stake to the right, then to the left and watched as two piles of dust crumbled at her feet. "That was wicked boring," she muttered. Striding out of the bushes she stared at Wesley. "Look Watcher mine. There's nothing going on, why don't we..." she blinked up at the sky when suddenly white flakes started to fall down. "Snow!" she thumped Wesley enthusiastically on his chest and smiled broadly.

One would almost think she'd never seen snow in her life, Wesley thought bemused. "Snow? Really? And here I was thinking we were being attacked by some demonic pillow." Wrinkling his nose he looked around as the entire park was covered in a thick layer of snow in no time at all.

"Oh can it, Wes. You seriously need to lighten up." Faith glared at him, but his smirk made her shake her head. She really didn't get him sometimes. Though, she supposed it was the other way around a lot as well. 

They walked on for a few more moments, the fresh snow making that familiar crunching sound under their boots. A sound neither of them had heard in a long time. And then there was this odd silence that always seemed to emerge when the world was covered with snow. It made them both a little wistful.

"Snow for Christmas. Fuck! I bet there are people who would die to get that. Aren't we lucky?" she turned around, walking backward and smirked at him, tossing her stake from one hand to the other. Suddenly she remembered something from her childhood. It was silly, but hell, she was in a silly mood. She dropped to the floor on her back and started to flail her arms and legs.

"Faith?" Alarmed, Wesley picked up the pace, nearly running over to her. "Are you alright? Are you wounded? What's wrong?" When she started to laugh and jumped up to look at her handy work he was more confused then ever. Carefully he walked over to her and touched her shoulder with a concerned look on his face. "Faith?"

"Look!" She pointed at the snow, and then glanced over at Wesley. "Jesus Wes, lighten up will you? It's a snow angel." Rolling her eyes in a way especially reserved for him Faith shook her head.

"What?" Wesley blinked at her even more confused now. "Snow angel? What in the blazes are you on about? I thought you were ill at the very least. Or worse wounded. You just fell to the ground and..." He let out a very un-manly shriek when suddenly cold snow was pushed down the back of his shirt. "Goddammit! You bitch!"

"Chill," Faith let out a laugh at her own joke. "Look," she pointed at the snow on the ground again. "Snow....angel," she said deliberately slow as if she were talking to a five year old. Which was ridiculous considering she was talking to Wesley. But when it came to certain things in life, he really was five in her book. "You should make one too."

"I beg your pardon?" Wesley looked at her aghast. He glanced to the snow covered ground and tilted his head. It did indeed look like an angel. A crude one, but an angel non the less. "I refuse to drop to the cold snow, flail my arms and legs around just to amuse you," he grumbled.

"Chicken-ass," Faith snickered. Putting her hands on her hips, she gave him a raised eyebrow for once. "God Wes, you really are afraid to let loose aren't you? And I *know * you don't really have a stick up your ass. I checked remember?"

"Vividly," Wesley retorted. Letting out a deep sigh that seemed to come from out of his toes, he glanced back at the snow angel again. "Fine, if it'll stop you from whining about it." Sighing again he lowered himself onto the snow, yelping a bit when he sat down on the cold ground. "Bloody hell that's freezing..." Before he could go any further though, he suddenly found himself flying backward with a Slayer on top of him. "What are you doing, Faith?"

"I'm helping you out," she replied innocently. "You obviously have no idea how to make a snow angel, *and* I wouldn't want my Watcher to catch a cold. So I thought I'd warm you up a little." She rubbed her lower body over his suggestively with her patented smirk on her face.

Letting out a groan, Wesley blinked at her. "So I see," he said dryly. "But since I'm the one lying in the snow, I fail to see how you're going to get me warm." And he cursed himself for saying that, because he knew, *knew* what she would do then and there if he *hadn't* put it that way. 

"Oh I think I know a few ways," she purred, practically slithering over his body. The sound of a zipper being lowered sounded extra loud in the snow covered park. 

"Christ! That's cold!" The fingers wrapping around his cock however were very, very hot on the other hand. And they were doing things to said cock that soon made Wesley forget that he was in the middle of a park, on Christmas Eve, lying on his back in the snow. Somehow he didn't think this was how snow angels were made.

"I'll have you warm in no time at all." Faith moved her hand up and down his velvet shaft at a slow pace, feeling it growing hard under her touch. Leaning forward, she blew some hot hair over it, giggling at the cloud her breath made. "Damn, I'm smoken'," she joked. "I'm so hot."

Well, Wesley couldn't disagree there. At least, not right now. Not when Faith's hands were dipping lower and cupped his balls. She rolled them around in her hand, while that very hot mouth suddenly enveloped his cock. Groaning, he arched up from the snow, tangling one hand in her hair.

Wrapping her lips around Wesley's shaft, Faith grinned. She loved the sounds she was able to get out of him. She loved the fact that they were in the middle of the park, in the snow, in *public* and he wasn't pushing her away. She loved the way she was able to test his limits, drag him over the edge of them. Faith swirled her tongue around the head, dipping it into the little slit, lapping at the pre-come already pooling there. Her hand curled around the base of Wesley's cock and started to stroke it with slow, expert moves.

Fighting not to buck his hips up, Wesley forgot all about were they were, or that his arse was starting to freeze. Faith's lips and hands were tugging, licking and squeezing just right. His moans echoed through the white park when Faith slid her mouth all the way down and swallowed around his throbbing shaft.

Faith could feel the heat between her own legs starting to build. In fact, if she had a real slay workout she's been on him already. Right now, she was enjoying this too. And he did taste great. Moving her head back up, she dragged her teeth over hot flesh while the fire inside of her started to flare, leaking wetly through her jeans.

Letting out a soft cry when he felt those teeth drag over his cock, Wesley dug his shoulders into the snow to keep him from thrusting his hips up into that welcoming mouth. He felt Faith's tongue swirl around the head of his erection again, her lips pulling the foreskin away to lap at the pre-come again. "Faith...' he moaned, tugging on her hair. He could feel his balls starting to tingle and draw up when she sucked them into her mouth on turn.

Stroking Wesley's hard erection, Faith nibbled and sucked on one of his sac's, pressing her fingers against the soft, delicate skin behind it. She could feel his balls starting to tighten as she sucked on in her mouth. Grinning she pulled back, her grin growing into a smirk at Wesley's disappointed whimper.

Quickly she pulled out her pants and jacket, put them on either side of him and straddled his waist again. Reaching behind her, she grabbed hold of his cock, hovered over his body for a minute before she slowly lowered herself onto him, her wet heat engulfing his shaft. Throwing her head back she moaned at the feeling of his throbbing cock filling her, her arousal pulsing between her legs.

"Bloody hell!" Wesley's hand flew to her hips, making her yelp when cold skin met hot flesh. Arching up, Wesley heard the snow crunch under his back, felt it melt and seep into his jacket, and shirt. But he didn't really feel the cold, since his attention was currently on his slayer, straddling him and surrounding his shaft, clenching around him . Pulling up his legs, he started to thrust into her while she rocked her hips back and forth at a fast pace.

Leaning forward, Faith put her hands on his chest and moaned as his cock bumped against that hot spot inside of her. She slid her hands up and down his chest, pinching nipples while she pushed back and forth, clenching hard around his cock. Glancing down she watched his hand disappear between her legs and his fingers started to rub over her clit at the same hard pace she was using as she rode him. "Harder," she hissed, breath coming out of her mouth in small clouds.

Wesley was breathing hard, it froze when it escaped his mouth in short pants. He planted both feet on the floor and thrust into her harder. He pinched her pleasure spot hard and watched as she arched her back. His other hand reaching up to cup her breast through the cloth of her shirt, tweaking her nipple before massaging it. His balls were already unbearably tight, drawn up almost all the way, Wesley knew he wasn't going to last long. Sliding a hand behind her neck he yanked her down hard, pressing his lips over hers.

Moaning into Wesley's mouth, Faith thrust her tongue inside while she pounded onto him. She swiped trough his mouth, sharing the taste of his own come. Tangling her hands in his hair she slammed down his head, kissing him brutally, nibbling on his bottom lip, nearly drawing blood. She moved her hips all the way up, rotated them and used her slayers muscles to clench hard around the head of his cock.

"Christ!" Wrenching his mouth away, Wesley gasped for air, while his violent thrusts stuttered. A rush went through him as he spilled his release inside of her. He could feel her wetness dripping between her legs as she neared her own peek. He rubbed his fingers over her clit hard and fast, while he kept moving his shaft over her hot spot, milking his own orgasm.

Faith smirked as she watched Wesley climax. By now she was breathing hard herself, this was as good a work out as any. Only a lot more fun. She sat up again, cupping her own breasts as she slammed down on him. His hand between her legs did magic work as she squeezed and kneaded the soft flesh of her breasts between her hand. She smiled down at Wesley as she watched her with a heated look in his eyes. Then she could feel the fire in her belly reach its peek and the world turned to nothing but white noise. She screamed out his name, the sound echoing in the park while the snow kept falling down silently.

Wrapping his arms around her as she slumped forward onto him, Wesley pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her temple. "I'm not sure," he mused. "But somehow I have serious doubts that this is how snow angels are made." Her laughter made him smile softly and then moan as she clenched around his soft cock.

"Wicked cool," she muttered. "Fuck Wes, you do know you just screwed me in a public park yeah? In the snow, on Christmas eve?" The thought boggled her mind. Not to mention that her sweat slicked body was starting to cool off rapidly in said snow. 

"Apparently," he said in that dry tone. "But technically, you shagged me. I think I got My Christmas present a little early, my dear." He paused for a moment, shifting his body and made a face. "I don't know about you but I'm getting cold. How about we call it a night and head home."

"Wes?"

"Hmm?"

"We gonna get some hot chocolate when we get home?"

"If you want."

"And Christmas cookies?"

"Sure."

"Marshmallows?"

"Don't push it, Faith."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Wench."

"Merry Christmas."

"Quite."

\- End


	4. All I want for Christmas (Giles/Wesley)

**Title:** All I want for Christmas...  
 **Required:** A cell phone and phone smut.  
 **Spoilers:** Somewhere around S2/3ish of AtS  
 **Beta read by:** Kkyrieane ((Hugsss))

**All I want for Christmas...**

Giles closed the door behind the children when they finally left. It was Christmas Eve and they had all come over for a nice, not so quiet dinner. Giles had cooked, dinner was had, and gifts were exchanged. Yet, when he walked back inside his living room, there was still one small package under the tree.

Puzzled, Giles looked at it package for a moment. It was a small, rectangular box. Wrapped in bright red glossy paper with a green satin bow around it. Who did that belong to? And how had they missed it? 

Walking over to it, he pulled it out from under his small Christmas tree. It wasn't much, even the decorations were scrapped together, but it still gave his apartment a bit of the holiday feeling, as dinner with the children had done. But here was still that mysterious present.

Giles glanced at it from all sides, as if he could actually look through the box. He shook it carefully, hearing something shift inside. It wasn't very heavy. Frowning, he turned it around, looking for a name. When he located the small card he pulled it out and read it, becoming even more puzzled.

"To Rupert Giles. Love W." he read out loud from the card. He turned it around and then back again, looking at the neat scrawling on the card. A familiar scrawling. From someone whom he had wished could've made dinner as well. But, of course, a vision or something other had kept his friend...his lover, from joining him.

"Wesley. What did the git get me?"

Smiling bigger now, Giles tore the paper from around the box, opened it and peered inside. His face turned into one of confusion. Blinking, he reached inside and pulled the small instrument out. "A cell phone?" Why on earth would Wesley give him a cell phone? That just didn't make sense.

Confused, Giles sank down on the sofa and glared at the thing. He randomly pushed at some of the tiny buttons, pulling his finger back as thought it might get burned when the cell suddenly began to make a noise. "What the..." Nearly panicking, Giles stared at it, ready to throw it back in the box.

A moment of clarity made him press the button with the green phone on it though. Holding the small thing to his ear he listened to who might be on the phone. All he heard was breathing though.

"Errr...hello?"

"Hello, love. I hear you've managed to figure out the right button to push," Wesley's amused voice came over the phone.

"Wesley." Sitting back in the sofa, Giles smiled into the telephone. "Thank you for your gift, love. Though, I'm afraid I don't understand it. Why did you give me a cell phone?"

"It's all part of the plan," Wesley said over the phone. He made himself comfortable, lying down on bed. He shifted the receiver of the phone and smiled. "The phone is just an object I needed to surprise you. Where are you currently?"

"Uhm...I'm on the sofa. In the living room," Giles replied, still confused.

"Hmm, that's nice. You've a very nice sofa," Wesley hummed, remembering some very heated love making session right on that sofa. "I'm currently in bed."

Sitting up straighter, Giles eyes started to shine as he began to get some idea of what his lover's plan might entail. "Really?" he asked, his voice dropping an octave. "What are you wearing?"

"A green bow," Wesley answered, shifting on the bed. "It's matches the one wrapped around the box." Glancing down his naked body, Wesley grinned at the green bow tied gracefully around his waking erection. "You were correct, green really does suit me."

Swallowing hard, Giles shifted on the sofa. He toed off his shoes, pulled his legs on the sofa, and suddenly had a little bit more trouble breathing. "A bow? And where are you wearing this bow?" Slipping the green bow from the box, he slid the silk through his fingers.

"Around my cock," Wesley said softly. Reaching out he stroked his hand over his cock once, slowly, letting out a soft moan as he did so. The only thing missing was that he'd rather have his lover's hands doing the stroking.

Closing his eyes, Giles let out a shuddering breath as he pictured Wesley on his bed, wearing nothing but a bow. Shaft jutting out of the pubic hair, leaking pre-come, legs spread slightly, his hand wrapped around that gorgeous cock, stroking slowly. 

Letting out a low groan at the picture, Giles' hand moved to his own trousers, unzipping them and slipping it inside. "Dear lord, love. And suddenly I appreciate your gift a whole lot more," he breathed into the cell.

"I though you might," Wesley's amused voice came. He let his legs fall open a a little more, moving his hand down to fondle his balls. Rolling them around in his fingers, tugging on them, squeezing. Closing his eyes, he breathed heavily into the cell. "Why don't you get comfortable too, Giles." It wasn't really a question.

Giles nodded a little bit too much into the cell phone. "Yes, yes, Why don't I do that. Just a moment, Wes." Putting the cell phone carefully down on the coffee table, as if handling it too much might cause him to loose connection, he stood up. Unzipping his trousers, he pushed them down his hips, taking his boxers with them. His already throbbing cock jumped free, slapping wetly against his stomach. After some thought he shucked out his shirt as well, putting his glasses on the table.

He felt a little bit ridiculous, standing naked in his living room, but the cell phone on the table made him quickly forget about that. Sinking back down on the sofa, he pulled up his legs a little, spreading them for easy access. Swallowing hard, he put the cell back to his ears. "I'm back."

"So I hear," Wesley's soft voice came. "Now here is what I want you to do next. Take the green ribbon and tie it around the base of your cock. You're not to come until I tell you too." Wesley glanced down at the green ribbon tied securely around the base of his own erection. "And I'm not allowed to come until you tell me," he added amused.

Giles sucked in his breath audibly. He put the cell between his ear and shoulder and reached out for the green ribbon. In a few quick moves he had it tied around the base of his pulsing shaft. The idea of Wesley in a similar position made his cock twitch. Lying back down, he made himself comfortable on the sofa again. "Am I allowed to touch?"

"Oh yes," Wesley said. He put the receiver of his phone between his ear and shoulder and ran his now free hand down his chest. He rubbed over his nipples, pinching them until they were hard. His other hand was still fondling his balls, pressing his fingertips over the soft skin below it. "You can touch whatever you want. You just can't come until I tell you to." Moaning into the phone as he swiped his thumb over the pre-come leaking head of his cock, Wesley shivered. "Tell me what you'd do if I were there with you now, Giles."

A whimper escaped Giles lips as he heard Wesley moan into the phone. He wrapped his hand around his own cock, moving it up and down at a slow pace. "Hmmmm." Closing his eyes he pictured Wesley with him now. Lying down on the sofa, naked. 

"I'd kiss you all over. Nip an suck on your nipples until they are hard under my tongue. Nuzzle your pubic hair before wrapping my lips around your cock. I'd lap up the pre-come, suck the tip of your shaft into my mouth. Feel it throbbing between my lips, swirling my tongue around the head. Tasting you, sucking you. Letting my mouth slowly slide down until my nose is buried in your pubic hair, swallowing around you."

Breathing hard by now, Giles could picture Wesley on the sofa. One hand tangled in his hair, arching his hips up to get more of that hot sweet mouth. Moving his hand lower he smiled when her heard Wesley whimper over the cell phone. He moved his own hand lower, rubbing the tip of his pre-come slicked finger over his entrance. "What about you, love? What would you want."

Sucking in his breath, Wesley shuddered. Damn, he'd found the error in his plan. Giles really had filthy mouth on him. Slowly he let out his breath and closed his own eyes. Squeezing his balls in his hands, he reveled at the familiar weight of them. Though he'd rather have another familiar weight in his hands, mouth, arse.

"I could suck you off," he started. "But I would want to feel you inside me. I would want to feel your pulsing cock pushing inside me. Can you see it now? I'm lying on the bed, my legs spread wide, all slicked up. Just ready and waiting for your cock to fill me. I want you to push slowly inside. I'd wrap my legs around you and pull you in all the way."

Wesley's hips thrust up, sliding his cock through his fist. Picturing himself lying beneath his lover, legs wrapped around Giles waist, hands tangled in that soft hair. Clenching around him as his lover thrust into him, bumping against his prostate, claiming that sweet mouth, tongues battling. "Oh good lord," he whispered into the phone.

"Christ! Wesley," Giles nearly cried out as he could feel his balls rising up. He pushed the tip of his finger inside his puckered hole, moaning as he curled his finger, nudging his prostate. "I had no idea you could talk dirty so well, my love," he breathed into the telephone. Sliding a hand over his chest, picturing Wesley's hand, he rubbed his thumb over his nipples. His other hand kept rolling his balls while his come slicked finger pushed into his hole.

"I've learned it from the best." Taking a ragged breath, Wesley let his legs fall open a little wider. He could feel his cock throbbing in his hand, his balls twitching in the other. "Of course you could always ride me. Reach behind you and take me in deep inside. Your hands sliding over my chest, you tongue licking my nipples, sucking on them while you ride me hard. You can feel me pulsing inside you, clenching around my shaft." Groaning hard he arched up from the bed, thrusting into the tunnel of his hand.

"Oh god," Giles breathed. His balls had drawn up painfully, aching with need. "Wesley, please," he pleaded. One hand wrapped around his cock, Giles pumped it at a fast pace. Swiping his thumb over the head, pushing it into the slit. He rolled his balls around hard as he pushed his finger deep inside when his hand moved down. "Please, love...I...I need..."

Wesley gasped at the desperation in his lover's voice. His own cock aching with need. "Do you want to come Giles? Is that what you need, love?" he managed to get out, his own body trembling with anticipation. "Come for me Giles. I want to hear you come, please love."

Swallowing hard, Giles nodded and groaned into the cell phone. Any ability he might have had to talk at this point was lost. He reached down and pulled on the bow around his aching erection. Giles felt the rush go through his body the moment the satin slipped away.

He pumped his hand up and down a few times, arching off the sofa. His balls drew up fast and hard and his breathing hitched. Panting through parted lips, he cried out as he spilled his release all over his hand and belly. He shuddered when the orgasm washed over him over and over again. He kept stroking his softening erection, milking every drop from the tip.

Wesley was aching. He listened to Giles orgasm over the telephone, picturing that familiar face as he came. Those eyes rolling in the back of his head, back arching like a bow, spilling his come. He regretted that he wasn't there to lick Giles clean. The he couldn't suck those balls into his mouth, swirl his tongue around them to lick the come from them. "Giles, please," he breathed heavily into the phone.

Smiling lazily into the telephone, Giles brought up his hand to lick the come of it. Wishing it was Wesley's come he was lapping up. He heard the desperation in his lover's voice, his cock twitching a the sound. "Wesley," his sigh turned into a whimper, "Come for me, love."

Pulling the bow from around his shaft, Wesley spread his legs and wrapped his hand around his cock hard. The sound of Giles coming, the _picture_ of his lover reaching that point of ecstasy made him arch of the bed. His balls rose up fast and before he know it his hips stuttered their thrusting as he spilled his come. He panted out Giles name as his orgasm hit him hard. His sight narrowing down to nothing but white as he kept stroking his cock. "Oh dear lord, Giles."

"That was marvellous, my love," Giles said. He was lying on the sofa, hand lazily moving over his soft cock, sometimes moving lower to squeeze his balls. "I've no idea what to say. I'm.... Still rather speechless." He let out a breathless laugh, still glowing from his orgasm. He missed his lover's arms around him. Wesley's lips on him as they kissed. He missed his lover's warm body snuggling close to his. But at least they had been able to share this, still be _together_ for Christmas. His boyfriend was very, very clever sometimes.

"Giles?"

"Yes, Wesley?"

"Merry Christmas, love."

Giles smiled into the telephone. "Merry Christmas, love."

\- End


	5. Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas (Wesley/Cordelia)

**Title:** Have yourself a Merry little Christmas...  
 **Required:** Paris, Eiffel Tower, Umbrella and a little kink.  
 **Spoilers:** Set after 'Not Fade Away' of AtS  
 **Beta read by:** Kyrieane ((Hugsss))

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas...**

 

Paris by night, Wesley thought, was very beautiful. The bright lights, the snow on the roofs, the parks, the could see it all perfectly from the top of the Eiffel Tower. Why he was here on Christmas Eve, he had no real idea, other then the fact that perhaps he wanted some silence before the storm. Life, or un-life as a higher being wasn't all that great as it sounded. And Christmas time was always the busiest time of year for the guides.

Ever since the battle with the Senior Partners, in which he had died much to his relief he was ashamed to say, he had been a guide. He had died, opened his eyes and looked straight into the familiar face of one Cordelia Chase. Who had then right away hit him over the head and snipped at him for three hours on end for dying when he wasn't supposed to.

After she had finished that, she had given him a few choices. Return back to earth in a new body also known as reincarnation, go to heaven, or become a guide. Wesley had chosen to brood for about six months. Until Cordelia considered that enough time to brood, and besides she had said, 'one brooder in the family was enough.' She had forcefully dragged him out of his funk and told him to choose. So he had chosen to become a guide, as had Cordelia. They often worked together, and mostly they tried to guide their still alive, or un-alive friends in the right direction. That had been going on for five years now.

Putting his hand on the railing, he glanced down at the few miniature people who were walking past. All hurrying to get home to their loved ones for Christmas, to a party or whatever they were hurrying out of the cold weather for. Of course being dead, Wesley didn't feel the cold weather. What he did feel however was the hard smack that suddenly hit him from behind. Actually, he heard the smack before he felt it. Wincing he rubbed his arm and turned around. "Cordelia? Why the hell are you hitting me with an umbrella?"

"Why the hell aren't you dressed!" Cordelia shot back. 

Confused, Wesley glanced down at his red button-down shirt and jeans. "I am dressed?" he blinked at her puzzled, and then ducked when that remark nearly earned him another smack with the dreaded umbrella. "Cordelia!"

"Dressed..." She sighed. Planting both hands on her hips in a way that made Wesley wince again, she started to tap her two hundred dollar Prada's on the metal floor. Of course now that she could just wish whatever she wanted to wear it wasn't half the fun to wear expensive stuff, but it was the principle that counted. "Tux-e-do." She used that kind of voice she had dubbed, 'Wesley is deliberately being a moron again.'

"Tux-e-do," Wesley repeated slowly. It was then he noticed she was wearing a beautiful black velvet dress, her long hair flowing freely over her shoulder like a soft waterfall, a touch of make-up and those lovely brown eyes shining. Though they were currently shooting daggers. All in all she was a picture to be framed. Of course she always looked beautiful according to Wesley, but tonight she looked...stunning.

He wracked his brain for anything he might have forgotten. Cordelia had this habit of wanting to celebrate every anniversary known to man and demon kind, anything to get a day off from The Powers That Be. "Alright, I give up, what did I forget now?" he sighed defeated. This time he managed to grab the umbrella before it could hit him. Growling he ripped it out of Cordelia's hands and flung it over the railing of the Eiffel Tower.

"Hey!" Now she used her hand to smack him. "That was my favorite umbrella! You ass." The glower she gave him would've made any other man run for the hills. Screaming and crying for their mother. Only, after knowing each other for more then ten years, it had little to no effect on Wesley. Which she hated with a passion. She smacked him again for good measure and then glanced at her nails. "Dammit, I had better not break a nail too, you already cost me my umbrella."

"Then you shouldn't have hit me with it," he pointed out calmly. Crossing his arms over his chest he glared right back at her. "Now, are you going to flap your mouth and have something sensible come out? Like say why you are smacking me with an umbrella or are you just going to breathe hot hair?" Raising that familiar eyebrow at her, he gave her that special look.

Well two could play that eyebrow game. Raising one finely manicured eyebrow right back, Cordelia sniffed at him. "I can't believe you've actually forgotten," she said softly. She sighed dramatically and turned to look out over the city. "The one time per year we get off and we had plans..." she trailed off taking a deep breath again.

Wesley sighed. Dammit, he knew this game. And bloody hell she was still good at it. They known each other more then ten years now, but she could still make him feel like the biggest arsehole idiot on the face of the earth. But he couldn't remember, not for the un-live of him what those plans were. They had plans? What plans? "I'm sorry," he said softly, making a face at the apologetic tone in his voice. "I seem to have forgotten. What did we have planned?"

"We were going to have Christmas dinner," Cordelia said, wrapping her arms around her waist. She turned around he glanced at him. "We were going to dress up and have dinner. Just the two of us. To celebrate..."

"Oh," Wesley nodded, though the really couldn't remember having agreed on that. Not that he minded but. "We don't actually eat, Cordy," he pointed out. Which was true, they didn't need food or any of those mortal things. Sighing, he quickly closed his eyes and used his power to change into a tuxedo. "Better?"

Cordelia gave him a small smile. The man really did look double oh so yummy in a tuxedo. "Oh yes, much better," she whispered, taking a shuddering breath. If she had been smitten with him in a tuxedo while she was at high-school, she was completely floored when she saw him now. Blue piercing eyes, no longer hidden behind glasses, slight stubble, hair short and not that perfect anymore, the graceful and more confidant posture. "Much, much better," she practically purred, stepping closer to him.

Raising and eyebrow, Wesley blinked at her. He swallowed when he saw the look in her eyes and just knew, *knew* they were going to get into trouble right here on the Eiffel Tower. But then again, there was no one around and maybe, just maybe he should turn the tables on her for once. It had been a little over two years since they've gotten together, finally giving into the old desire. They were dead, who cared anyway. And during those times she had more then once embarrassed him with her.. none too subtle ways of getting what she wanted.

The heels of Cordelia's prada's clicked in the silence on the top of the Eiffel Tower as she moved even closer to him, pressing her body against his. "You have some making up to do," she said, moving her hands up and down his chest. Popping one button of his shirt, she slid her hand inside. "For trying to skip out of dinner."

Curling his fingers around her wrist, Wesley pursed his lips and gave her a look. "You're right, I really do have some making up to do, don't I?" He dropped the hand and buttoned up his shirt again. Then those hands moved to her velvet dress, slowly undoing the little clasps on the lace bodice. Pushing the cloth away it revealed a ruby-red satin bra. Nothing but the best for Cordelia Chase, Wesley thought. He leaned forward and mouthed one breast through the silk, the fabric soft under his lips.

"Wesley," Cordelia breathed out, arching into the touch. Bringing up her hand she tangled it in his hair, well manicured nails scratching over scalp.

"Don't ruin the silk," Wesley answered, running his tongue over said silk. His hands brushed up the sides off her body, letting her dress fall open fully. Sliding them to her back he opened the bra and pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor. "Honestly Cordelia," he muttered, closing his lips over one pink nipple, flicking his tongue out again. "I don't understand, you can fabricate a new one at any time."

Her legs were starting to feel a bit like rubber when she felt that talented tongue round her nipples. When Wesley's took one in his mouth and started to suck, she pulled him even closer. "I was going to say, don't stop you moron," she moaned. Her knees started to buckle when he moved on to the other nipple, hand cupping the breast left behind, fingers dancing over hot skin.

Straightening up, Wesley pressed his lips over hers when Cordelia let out a disappointed whimper. He pressed his body against her and backed her up against the bench and pushed her down onto it. "Maybe you'd like to sit down for this," he said in that low voice that sent tingles down her spine. He opened her dress fully and brushed her thighs apart. Looping one finger around the elastic of the panties that matched her bra, he let his fingers slide through her pubic hair.

Cordelia's breathing picked up, as she looked down into those blue eyes, twinkling mischievously. She watched Wesley lean forward and press his mouth against the wetness between her legs, leaking through the fabric of her panties. Moaning, she watched that strong, elegant hand dip into her panties and lifted up her hips helpfully as Wesley slid them down her well formed legs. "Don't throw them on the floor like that," she panted out as his mouth returned between her legs. 

"Of course not," Wesley muttered. He brought his hand back and then flung them over the railing while his mouth kept working her clit. Hands brushed up and down her legs, sliding them behind her to move over the soft skin of her back and arse, while he thrust is tongue inside of her.

"Wesley!" Cordelia looked over her shoulder and flinched as she saw her ruby-red, silk panties fly over the railing. But then all was forgotten when Wesley started to suck on her clit in earnest. She bucked her hips into his talented mouth and panted through parted lips. "God yes, Wes." She moved her hands into his hair again, spreading her legs even wider. 

Scrapping his teeth over her clit, Wesley plunged his tongue inside her waiting wetness, taking his time to taste her, thrusting his tongue in and out her body. Sliding one hand up her tight, he dipped it between her legs, pushing one finger inside, while his lips closed around the pleasure spot, massaging it with his tongue.

Putting her legs over Wesley's shoulders, Cordelia let her legs fall open wider. She threw her head back, moaning loudly. Pushing her hips toward the second finger that was pushed inside over her, nudging that hot spot inside of her. She could feel a tingling in her belly, fire burning where he touched her with tongue, hands, teeth. "I hate you, I hate you," she panted out, pulling him closer with her legs.

"Hmmm," Wesley hummed against her clit, crooking his fingers and brushing them over that spot that made her whimper so nicely. He could feel her clenching around his fingers, moving his tongue even faster over her clit to bring her to a climax. "You love me," he whispered smugly, biting down on her pleasure spot. Glancing up he groaned when he saw that she had cupped her own breasts and was squeezing them between her hands, rubbing her thumbs over taut nipples. The sight made his cock throb even harder between his legs.

Cordelia bucked her hips up as her orgasm took over her senses. Her world narrowed down to nothing but that feeling and the man kneeling between her legs responsible for it. Arching up like a bow she cried out his name, the sound floating off into the Paris night. Breath coming with ragged pants, she slumped down and glared down at him as he continued to lap at the juices of her release.

Slowing down, Wesley kept licking his tongue over her clit and pulled out his finger. Sitting back on his haunches and smirked at her, slowly bringing up his hand. He sucked his fingers into his mouth, moving them in and out, moaning as he tasted her all over again. Pulling them out with a plop he sat up and went over to where she sat. Locking his blue eyes with her brown ones, he put a hand on either side of her. Shaft pulsing painfully in his trousers, he pressed his lips over hers, licking over them until they parted.

Cordelia opened her mouth willingly, still stunned that this was the same shy man she had worked with all those years ago. He never ceased to amaze her. She swiped her tongue through his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue. Silk strands of his hair flowing between her finger, running down his neck until they pulled back. "You don't play fair," Cordelia panted. She dropped her hands and started to button up her dress.

"All is fair in love and...well love," Wesley snickered, getting up. He looked out over Paris he took a deep breath and smiled. He squirmed a little, adjusting himself before sitting down next to her. Glancing over at Cordelia he noticed she was immaculately dressed again. Of course knowing she wasn't wearing her bra and panties underneath, made his trousers just a little bit tighter.

"I suppose so," Cordelia nodded, smoothing a hand over the velvet of her dress. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked over at him. Her tongue darted out and traced her bottom lip at that slow pace that made him moan. "I suppose I'll play unfair too then," she grinned at him. Before he could move her expert hands were popping the button of his trousers and pulling down the zipper, the sound echoing into the white snow covered night.

Wesley blinked and the grip he had on the railing behind him tightened. Glancing down he watched as she pulled his cock free, pushing the trousers out of the way to pull out his balls as well. "Cordelia?" he started weakly, "You don't have to..." The rest of the sentence turned into a long groan when her warm lips closed around the head of his shaft and started to suck.

Cheeks hallowing, Cordy grinned around the familiar, velvet cock. She loved the sound she was able to get out of him with just a little effort. Never let it be said that Cordelia Chase let a favor un payed, even it it was her boyfriend doing it. She slid her mouth down at an agonizingly slow pace, running the flat of her tongue over the back of Wesley's cock. Burying her nose in his pubic curls, she swallowed around the head, and pushed his hips down firmly when they started to buck shallowly.

"Oh god, Oh god," Wesley panted out. His fought to keep his hips from thrusting up into her hot mouth, wanting more. He dropped his head back when Cordelia moved to lick and suck on the skin of his balls taking first one and then the other in her mouth. Wrapping her hand around his cock, she started to pump his shaft hard swiping the thumb over the head, spreading the pre-come leaking out. Wesley spread his legs as much as he could to give her better access.

"Not quite, but close enough," Cordelia hummed against the delicate skin. She licked her way up his hot flesh again, cupping his balls in her hand. Rolling them around she tugged and squeezed them, while she wrapped her lips around the throbbing erection again. She could feel the sacs tightening in her hand, drawing up fast and knew he wasn't going to last long. Gripping the base of his cock, she pumped around it fast and sucked on the head hard, using lips to play with the foreskin, tongue darting out to lap at pre-come.

Wesley eyes were starting to roll into the back of his head when he felt that familiar tingling sensation. It started at the toes of his feet and raced up his body. He felt her moist, hot mouth envelope him and take him in all the way. She fondled his balls at the same time she swallowed around him hard. Tangling one hand in her hair, he gripped the railing with his other hand tight. "Cordy," he whispered, thrusting up his hips once, he cried out her name when he came, spilling his release into her mouth.

Eagerly, Cordelia drank down every bit of his come, licking at the small drops that had spelled. She kept suckling on his cock until she felt it go soft in her mouth and then let it slip from her lips. Bending down she licked him clean with small catlike licks, cock, balls, thighs and then carefully tucked him in again. Smirking she padded the front of his trousers before getting to sit on his lap, butting her legs on one side. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe we did that."

Putting his arms around her waist, Wesley chuckled. "We've become very bold since we've died." Turning his head, he kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose and then captured those swollen lips for a kiss. Slow, gentle and softly he ran his tongue through her mouth while one hand brushed over her back. He tasted himself mixed with her flavor, his moan muffled by their mouths.

Cordelia groaned as she tasted them both on his tongue, tangling one hand in his hair. When they finally pulled back she smiled at him. "We seem to have skipped dinner and went right for desert." Putting hear head back on his shoulder she let out a content sigh.

"There never was a dinner date was there?"

"I...might have forgotten to mention it."

"You naughty girl. You should be spanked."

"Is that a promise?"

Wesley just smiled in that irritating mysterious way of his. "Merry Christmas, Cordy."

"Jerk," she huffed. Leaning up she dropped a kiss on his temple. "Merry Christmas, Wes."

\- End


	6. Have yourself a merry little christmas, part 2

**Title:** Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas  
 **Required:** Non  
 **Spoilers:** Set after 'Not Fade Away'  
 **Beta read by:** Kyrieane ((Hugsss))

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas...**

They worked as a tag team. Cordelia and Wesley. Wesley and Cordelia. Watching over their friends, guiding them. Cordelia had joked about Wes finally being a watcher. And to her enjoyment he had actually laughed about that. The man seemed to have oddly lightened up a bit after his death. Or more precisely, after he and Cordelia had stopped dancing around each other and finally admitted how they felt about one and other.

They divided their tasks. Cordelia was keeping an eye on the former Sunnydale residents. Which was not an easy task, considering they were scattered all over the globe. But she managed, and for the most part they seemed to stay out of trouble.

Wesley was watching their Los Angeles family. Including Spike...and Illyria. Cordelia had wondered if this wouldn't be too hard on him. But he had told her it wasn't. Illyria wasn't Fred and he knew that. He wanted to keep an eye the former God-King as her former guide. He was still her guide, though she didn't know it. Sometimes Wesley thought that she could sense him though. 

And if they thought that Wesley had the easier task, all of his proteges in one town, they were mistaken. Their little family seemed to be able to walk into seven ditches at once. It was a talent really. But not one that made Wesley very happy. Sometimes he had to corporealise himself to help them out, to make certain they wouldn't die before their time. And damn, that hurt. But as he had pointed out to Cordelia after one of her many lectures, he was already dead.

But there was one person they were both keeping an eye on. They both felt somehow connected to this person. She had been an outsider in Sunnydale, much like they had been. And she knew about redemption, like they did. Only she had managed to get this redemption. While they hadn't, not really.

To him she was still his Slayer. And really, he was not at all amused or secretly pleased when all her replacement Watchers kept running for the hills. Stating more then once that she _had_ a Watcher. And the fact that he was dead didn't mean they could just shove any watcher at her. She had liked the way they had worked as a team, the way it was supposed to be. But they had never gotten the chance, and now they never would, she thought. And Wesley just watched her, knowing what she was thinking. He was thinking the same.

To her she was the one person she had never had a chance to make up with. Or one of the more important persons. When they had finally met again after so many years, Jasmine had already taken over her body. And words she had practiced all those years, just in case they would meet again, just in case she once would get the nerve to go visit her in jail, remained unsaid. Cordelia envied her in some way, for being brave enough to admit she had been wrong and working on that. Cordelia herself had to die to do that.

So they both watched. Helped her out together. Admitted to each other the responsibility they felt for her. Responsibility became care, care became affection, and affection became love.

For her. Faith. Faith the vampire slayer.

It was six years after Wesley had died, about seven years after Cordelia had died, when they got the message. The news that Faith's time had come. And there was nothing they could do about it, they both knew it. But they could make certain that the Slayer wouldn't be alone when she would finally leave the mortal coil. 

It was then, on a rainy October night, both Cordelia and Wesley found themselves in an alley in New York. The fact that it was raining, the irony of it, didn't escape either of them. Faith's new path had started in the rain in an alley, and that's where it would end. While she was doing her duty.

Cordelia turned away and couldn't watch while Faith's body was ripped to shreds by ten vampires in that dirty alley in New York. Wesley kept watching with morbid fascination, unable to look away from his Slayers final battle with pride. There was no back-up, no one to mourn the loss of a Slayer, no one to cry over Faith, no one to be with her as she took down seven out of the ten vampires. 

But when she blew out her last breath, she no longer was alone. Both Cordelia and Wesley were on her side. Waiting for her as she stepped out of her deformed mortal body, looking at her and waiting while the Slayer took everything in.

"Fuck me! I kicked the bucket?"

Wesley shrugged, Cordelia shrugged and Faith looked at them with a scowl. Though her eyes told them it meant something that they were both there for her, on the other side so to speak. She was, however, suspicious at first. 

Cordelia rattled off the entire list of choices as she had done for Wesley when he had died. Faith had tilted her head to the right, then she had tilted her head to the left and asked them what they were. She considered their answer for ten seconds and then wanted to know if she'd be working with them, should she choose to become a guardian.

"If you'd like," Wesley had told her, though _he,_ would like it very much if she'd work with him and Cordelia.

"Or we can find you something else?" Cordelia had tried, though not very hard. She thought she might like it if Faith would work with them. It would be good for Wes, she could use some help ganging up on him now that he had most of her tricks figured out.

Faith looked first as Wesley, then at Cordelia and for the first time in a long while, she smiled. "Kick ass," she nodded. And that was that.

Soon thereafter, two became three. In every possible way.

~*~*~*~

"Where's Wes?"

"Hmmm?" Cordelia glanced up from the report she was reading and over at Faith, when she felt the large bed dip. "Probably watching Angel and Co. It's almost Christmas and you know what that means."

"That he might need our help," Faith said bluntly.

"He said he didn't Faith." Cordelia scowled at the report. Xander had once again gotten in trouble in Africa. She had no idea how he managed to get into these silly problems, but she was quite proud that managed to get himself out again. Though, she was a bit peeved that he seemed to do so without her divine intervention constantly.

"So, he'll be home late?" Faith's voice came again.

"Uh hum." Turning the page, Cordelia, read the next report, when suddenly she felt a hand creeping up her leg. She shivered and a small smile played at the corners of her lips.

"So, we have some time," Faith practically purred. Not that they didn't like having Wesley around, but sometimes some girl time was fun. And Wesley didn't seem to mind since he took his time to spend at least some alone time with each of the girls. Or his girls as he called them.

"Faith, I have a report to read," Cordelia tried. The pages were ripped from her hands and flung onto the floor.

"What report?" The innocence look was really wasted on Faith. Her hand slid up Cordy's leg and she reveled at how soft it felt. Like satin, almost velvet maybe.

"The one you just tossed on the floor," Cordelia arched an eyebrow, trying to ignore the hand creeping up her leg. When it dipped under the long shirt she was wearing for the night it became very hard. 

"It's on the floor," Faith pointed out, moving her hand higher. Cordelia looked nice in Wesley's shirt. Of course she herself looked nice in them too. Though they looked best on Wesley, they just wore the shirt because they smelled of him and he hadn't been home much in the last few weeks. To busy watching their Los Angeles friends, who for some reason always seemed to get into more trouble around Christmas time.

Faith slid her hand into the lace panties Cordelia was wearing, rubbing her thumb over the sweet spot there. "You can't work with the damn thing while its on the floor anyway," she whispered in the low, seductive voice that made both her lovers shiver.

Cordelia swallowed hard, her leg automatically falling open. "I...suppose so," she managed to get out when Faith's thumb rubbed a little faster. "Did you have something else in mind to-to occupy our time?" She watched as the Slayer reached out with her other hand and started to unbutton her shirt.

"I can think of a few things," Faith nodded. She pulled back and reached for the hem of her own shirt, pulling it over her head in one smooth move. 

Cordelia sucked in her breath. Even though she knew Faith was always naked underneath those damn shirts, it still took her breath away every time she was her girlfriend naked. Those perfect round breasts, the curve of her hips, tight ass. "You don't say?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. And you're way to overdressed for what I had in mind." Faith moved fast, straddling Cordelia's legs. She fully unbuttoned the shirt and slid it down soft shoulders. Bending her head, she took one exposed nipple into her mouth and sucked on it. Using her teeth to scrape over the sensitive flesh, tongue darting out to lap at it soothingly.

"Well, you seemed to have taken care of that problem," Cordelia gasped out. Reaching up she let her hands slide down Faith's back, bringing up her legs to wrap around the Slayers waist. "You know how I hate it when you throw clothes around so carelessly."

 

"It's Wes' shirt," Faith muttered, moving her mouth down a flat stomach. Pushing Cordelia back on the bed, she dipped her tongue into her navel, hands massaging firm breasts.

"Oh yeah. Never mind then." Leaning back on her elbows, Cordelia moaned and then cried out when those lips started to mouth her clit through the cloth of her panties. Lifting her hips, she let Faith slide them down her legs and scowled when they were carelessly tossed behind the bed. "Hey!"

Looking up, Faith snorted. "You know, I'm doing my fucking best here and you are getting worried about your panties? Get with the program, C!" Jumping up, she pounced on Cordelia. She pushed her tongue through parted lips, moaning into Cordelia's mouth when their sweet spots rubbed wetly against each other. 

When they finally came up for air, Cordelia licked her lips slowly. "Yeah okay. I get the program." This time she rolled Faith over and started to slither down that strong body. Sucking and nipping at soft skin, trailing her tongue over scars, licking at first one and then the other nipple. 

Faith moaned, arching up her body into Cordelia's touches. When those perfect lips closed over the sweet spot between her legs, a shiver went up her spine. She felt her girlfriend start to suck, pushing an expert tongue halfway inside her. 

Groaning at the eager wetness already waiting between Faith's legs, Cordelia lapped at the juices. She moved one hand away from a breath to push a finger into Faith's body. Crooking them she nudged over the hotspot inside of the Slayer, grinning at the sounds she managed to get out.

"Cor," Faith panted, tugging on the girls hair. "Turn around. Let's make it good for both."

Looking up, Cordelia smiled widely and then scooted around, spreading her legs wide above Faith's face. She could feel her hard nipples brushing over Faith's stomach as she leaned in to continue her own efforts. Faith's breasts pressing against her stomach.

Faith licked her lips eagerly. She put her hands on Cordelia's ass, and pulled her closer. Running her tongue over the wetness between those lovely shaped legs, she lapped at it slowly at for moment. Then she closed her lips around the clit and started to lick and suck at it with force. She moved one hand from that strong ass and pushed a finger inside of Cordelia's body, soon to be followed by a second one.

Crying out when Faith's fingers entered her body, Cordelia sped up her own efforts. She used her teeth to scrape over Faith's clit, knowing the Slayer sometimes liked it a little more rough. She already had two fingers inside and felt strong muscles clench around them. She started to pump them in and out at a fast pace, adding a third while her mouth worked to stimulate that sweet spot. She felt their sweat slicked bodies slide over each other smoothly, nipples grazing over the skin of a flat stomach.

"Fuck yes!" Faith pushed a third finger into Cordelia. "Jesus, Cor!" Arching up, she spread her legs wider, rocking her hips against those fingers, clenching around them automatically. Lapping at the juices flowing out of Cordelia's body, she sucked on the girls clit eagerly, while thrusting those fingers in and out. She slid her hand between their bodies and pinched a nipple hard.

"Oh god!" Cordelia cried out, arching her body. She threw her head back and suddenly she saw stars. Her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave, rocking her hips to get ride those waves harder. Panting for air, she bent down again and started to work between Faith's legs, wanting the other girl to join her in her sea of pleasure.

Faith slowed down her movements, prolonging Cordelia's climax while she could feel her own building. She pushed her hips up and cried out when Cordelia bit down on her clit hard and brushed over that hot spot inside of her. Panting for air, she slumped down on the bed and reached out for Cordelia who was still lapping at the juices she had released.

Finally certain that Faith's orgasm was at an end, Cordelia turned around and laid down next to Faith. She leaned up on own elbow, moving in slowly to capture those swollen lips for a kiss. Mouths sliding over each other, tongues darting out, tastes exchanged, hands tangling in hair until they needed air and had to pull back. 

It still struck them as odd that they needed air after exercises like this even when they were dead. But they weren't about to complain, it added that little bit of extra. 

Stretching out next to Faith, Cordelia slowly stroked her fingers lazily up and down the curve of the other girls breasts. "That was great," she panted.

"Shit girl. We rock." Faith snorted, shifting a bit closer to Cordelia. 

Cordelia grinned and was about to make a smart ass remark back when the door opened. 

"Oh sorry," came the well known British voice. "I'll just....errr...yes." Quickly turning around, Wesley tried to escape their bedroom. He had anticipated the girls to be asleep already as he snuck back inside.

Faith was about to jump up and bodily haul him back in. They knew him far too well, he was hiding something. And that usually meant either trouble...or the first aid kit.

A "Freeze! Buster!" from Cordelia was all it took though.

Wesley froze, hand still on the doorknob, but he didn't turn around. "No really," he turned his head slightly. "It's alright. I'll just go take a shower and uhm... have some tea. You two have fun."

"We already had fun." Getting up from the bed, Faith sauntered over to where he was standing. Not at all bothered by the fact that she was completely naked. She grabbed his arm and turned him around in one smooth move. "What the fuck happened to you?"

Picking up the shirt of the floor, Cordelia quickly pulled it on and joined them. She peered into Wesley face, taking in the cut above his eye, the black eye and the swollen lip. "What the hell happened?" She demanded to know, poking one sharp finger nail into Wes' shoulder.

"Ow," Wesley complained, rubbing his shoulder. "It's nothing. They just got in a bit of trouble and I...err...helped them out." He shrugged and suddenly looked very tired. Which might be the case. He hadn't been able to get much sleep in the last days. For some reason he had yet to figure out, Spike and Angel always seemed to get drunk the days before Christmas and now they were dragging Gunn and Illyria with them. Though, the last didn't seem to get drunk so much as that she observed.

"Yeah mister big brain," Faith scoffed, folding her arms in front of her. "We already got that part."

Wesley really wished she would put on a shirt. This walking around naked thing Faith liked to do, he still wasn't used to it. He wondered if he ever would. He wondered if she did it only to annoy him.

"Faith, put on a shirt. Wes, get on the bed. Faith, get the first aid kit. Wes, tell us what happened...*Pronto!*" When Cordelia started to talk in that tone of voice, only fools argued.

Pity she was living with two of them.

"A shirt?" Faith began.

"Cordy, I'm fine," Wesley started.

"Stat!" Cordelia interrupted.

Faith rolled her eyes and shrugged on her shirt. Sighing she padded over to their bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit.

"I'm waiting," Cordelia told Wesley who still hadn't moved.

Letting out a frustrated growl, he sat down on the bed and scowled at her. 

Faith returned with the first aid kit and couldn't help but snort at that sight. Her watcher kept trying and damn, if he wasn't somehow capable to take them both on if he wanted to.

"Spill," Cordelia ordered. She nodded her thanks at Faith and started to clean the cut above Wesley's eye.

"They ran into a bit of trouble with Santa Clause," Wesley muttered, and then winced when Cordelia pressed a little bit to hard on the cut.

"Santa Clause?" Cordelia blinked down at him and then shared a look with Faith who was making a drinking motion with her hand.

"I am not drunk, Faith" Wesley said dryly.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?" Faith wanted to know. Shit! How did he do that?

"I just know you. Ow! Cordelia!"

"Oh stop being such a baby," Cordy scoffed. "So, Santa Clause did this?"

"No," Wesley sighed, glaring at Cordelia as she roughly turned his head. "One of his elves did this," he pointed at the black eye. "And Rudolph did this," he pointed at the cut.

Faith and Cordelia shared another look, both fighting not to burst into laughter. "And that?" Cordelia asked after clearing her throat. She pointed at his swollen lip.

"Donner or Blixen, I'm not certain, they look very much alike," Wesley told them completely serious. He shifted a little uncomfortably, wincing as if something else was bothering him.

Faith couldn't keep from laughing. "Very funny," she laughed, looking at him. This was where he was supposed to give them a sheepish look and admit that he was joking with them. But Wesley just started back at her annoyed and even a little bit hurt. She wiped the smile off her face, with some effort. "Shit, you're serious."

"Off," Cordelia said, her fingers unbuttoning his shirt.

"Really, Cordy. Now now, I'm too tired," Wesley said, bringing up his hand to catch her wrists.

Now they knew he was trying to joke. They could hear it in the tone of his voice. Cordelia, however, wasn't amused. "Off," she insisted, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "You're hiding something."

Sighing, Wesley slowly took off his shirt and glanced back at Cordelia. "There see? Nothing the matter."

Cordelia frowned, she could've sworn there had been something wrong. He did not just wince for the hell of it. She looked at Faith and saw the other girls eyes go wide. With one step she was behind Wesley and stared at his back. "Is that a ...hoof print?" Tilting her head she blinked at the large bruise on their lover's back.

"Err...yes." Wesley dropped his head in his hands and shook it. Bloody hell he was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. Was that much to ask?

"Huh. You really weren't kidding," Cordelia sat down next to him, carefully sliding her hand over the bruise. "And which one was that?"

Taking a deep breath, Wesley sat up and wiped a hand over his face. "Angel and Spike got in an argument with Santa. Then the elves got a bit angry and tried to hit them over the head with a chair. Only one came flying toward Charles so I had to corporealize to deflect it." Sighing again he looked up at the ceiling. "Did you know Elves can see us?"

"Really?" Cordy blinked. "Wait, who cares, you're trying to get of the subject!"

"Yeah," Faith said, sitting down next to him on the other side. She punched him gently in the shoulder and shrugged when he gave her a dirty look. At least it wasn't followed by the 'you really should know you own strength' lecture. "Get on with it, Wes."

 

"Fine. Anyway, it got a bit out of hand. And they were all tossed outside. Then a trash can came flying toward the sleigh and the reindeer. I tried to deflect that but apparently the reindeer took offense. Rudolph bit me," he pointed at the cut. "And the other one bumped me with his head."

"And this?" Faith wanted to know, sliding _her_ hand over the large bruise on Wesley's back.

"Never turn your back to a reindeer," Wesley said seriously. "Especially not one called Vixen. Look can I go to bed now?" He looked from Faith to Cordelia tiredly.

"I suppose," Cordelia said, though she was still a bit worried.

"Hey no!" Faith scowled, watching as Wesley stood up and stripped down to his boxers. "I wanted to have a little fun with my Watcher. It's been a week."

Cordelia gave her a blank look at first, but then shook her head amused.

"Tell you what," Wesley yawned, crawling under the covers. He rolled over to his stomach and snuggled into the pillows with a content sigh. "Why don't you wait until I'm asleep and then you can do whatever you want. Just don't wake me up while doing so. I'm really tired." He buried his hands under his pillow and yawned again.

"I'd laugh if I didn't know you were dead serious when you say that," Faith snorted. Because he would be, anything to make his girls happy. To a certain extent of course.

"He is," Cordelia agreed, sliding into bed to Wesley right. She pillowed her head on his shoulder and dropped a kiss on the bruise.

Faith slid under the covers on his left and brushed her hand over the bruise. Pillowing her head on his other shoulder. Raising an eyebrow she glanced over at Cordelia.

Smirking, Cordelia leaned in and pressed her lips over Faith's, mouth's and tongues sliding wetly against each other in a familiar dance and a battle for dominance.

"Are you two going behind my back again?" Wesley's amused voice came.

"Just foreplay," Faith said, gliding her hand down his back to cup his ass. "Course, don't think we won't be taking you up on our offer."

"Damn straight," Cordelia agreed, sliding her hand down to cup Wesley's ass as well. "It's been too long."

Wesley was quiet for a moment. "Oh," he yawned. "Alright, as long as it it's behind *my* back." He paused for a moment and flexed the muscles of his arse. "And I'm serious. Don't wake me up." He yelped when both girls pinched his arse hard.


	7. I'll be home for Christmas (Wesley/Lindsey)

**Title:** I'll be home for Christmas  
 **Required:** S2 and a guitar  
 **Spoilers:** None really  
 **Beta read by:** Kyrieane ((Hugsss))

**I'll be home for Christmas...**

Wesley was about to slide they key into the lock of Lindsey McDonald's apartment when the man's voice drifted to the closed door. Straightening up, Wesley blinked. Christmas songs? He could distinctly hear that beautiful voice he loved to hear so much currently belching out Jingle Bells. 

Raising an eyebrow, Wesley glanced at the door. He never was one for celebrating Christmas. In fact, he'd like to skip the whole fest if it weren't for the fact that it tended to slap you in the face everywhere you went. Not to mention that Cordelia had found it necessary to put up a tree at the Hyperion. 

And now his boyfriend was apparently in the spirit of the season as well. Wesley actually dreaded opening the door, afraid what he would find. But still, Lindsey had called him. Wolfram and Hart actually gave people some days off for Christmas, for some unknown reason. But why look a gifted horse in the mouth? It was a great opportunity for them to spend some time together.

Sighing, Wesley slipped the key in the lock and opened the door. He gaped at the apartment. There was a Christmas tree, lights strung up around the window and on the sofa was Lindsey McDonald. With his guitar singing Christmas songs. Wearing a Christmas hat as well. 

"Hey, there you are!" Sitting up, Lindsey put away his guitar and smiled over at Wesley. "How'd you like the place. I thought I'd bring in some christmas cheer!"

"Yes," Wesley muttered, closing the door. "The only thing missing are the snacks. Frankly I'm surprised you're not munching on anything currently." Walking further into the apartment he dropped his bag by the table near the door. 

Lindsey frowned. "Are you mocking my stomach?"

"I wouldn't dare," Wesley snorted, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Hmmm, yes you would." Narrowing his eyes, Lindsey grabbed his guitar again, strumming yet another christmas song. Which of course would be accompanied with singing.

Wiping a hand over his face Wesley just stared at them. He'd gone insane, that was the only reason he could come up with. Either that or... "Are you ill?"

Stopping mid song, Lindsey blinked at his lover. "What? No, why?" He glanced around in wonder if there might have been something that would have given Wesley such an idea.

"You're strumming your guitar and singing Christmas songs," Wesley stated dryly.

Pursing his lips, Lindsey glared at the man. "Are you mocking my guitar now too?"

"Of course not," Wesley insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm merely wondering why you're suddenly in such high spirits."

Because I have someone to spend Christmas with for the first time in years, Lindsey thought. Though he knew he was going to have a hard time getting that someone into the same spirit. But the main thing was, Wesley had mocked his stomach and his guitar. One more thing and someone was going to get punished. Right now Lindsey was hoping Wesley _would_ mock one more thing. He already had the perfect punishment in mind.

"No, no. You were mocking my guitar and before that my stomach," Lindsey goaded him.

Wesley blinked. "If I were to mock your anything, I'd mention you were in need of a haircut."

"You're mocking my hair now?" Lindsey actually had to fight not to look to gleeful. Strike three.

"If I really wanted to mock someone's hair, I'd go bother Angel. No, I'm suggesting you're in need of a hair cut. It's to long." Stepping over to the sofa, Wesley sank down on it.

"You like it long. You tangle your hands in it when we have sex," Lindsey pointed out.

"When we make love."

"Fine. When we make love. The point is. You just," Lindsey held up his hand, holding up a finger with each word, "mocked my stomach, my guitar and my hair. That's three strikes."

"What?" A puzzled look flickered over Wesley's face.

"Three strikes and you're out. You mocked me three times and now you're going to get punished." Lindsey put a certain tone in his voice he know would make his lover shiver.

And shivering Wesley did. He mouth suddenly went dry and he sucked in his breath. "Excuse me?" he tried weakly.

"Nope," Lindsey smirked. "Bedroom now. I want you naked and on the bed in five minutes. I'm just going to get some...toys." Getting up, he put away his guitar safely, patting on it before walking over to the closet where he kept his toys.

Staring after his lover's retreating back, Wesley shuddered again. He knew better then to disobey his Lindsey when he used that tone of voice. Though, doing so could be fun as well. They didn't play this game often, since neither of them were really fan of it. But when they did, it could get interesting. And apparently Lindsey felt like playing it now. Wesley could do that for him, it would be like a Christmas gift of sort.

Getting up slowly, he sauntered over to the bedroom. Equally as slowly he shucked his clothes, folding them up neatly before putting them on the chair, then he laid down on the bed and waited for Lindsey. His cock was already twitching when his mind conjured up images of what his boyfriend might do.

Box of toys in hand, Lindsey walked into the bedroom. He stopped when he saw Wesley on the bed. Naked. Legs spread a little, cock jutting out, all lean and slender muscles. He kept his eyes on Wesley while he sauntered over to the bed. Putting the box on the bed within easy reach he sat down. He brushed the flat of his hand over his lover's chest, down his stomach, past his shaft and over a leg ending at a foot. "Beautiful," he muttered, enjoying the way it made Wesley blush.

Wesley licked his dry lip and made an effort not to move. He enjoyed that familiar hand on his skin. Slightly callused fingers sliding over his body oh so slowly, knowing exactly what area's to touch. "Alright," he said, after clearing his throat several times. "Any rules I should be aware off?"

"Nah, it's Christmas. I'll go easy on you." Lindsey turned around and rummaged through the box. "Ah! Here we are." Looking back at Wesley triumphantly, he held up a pair of leather handcuffs. 

With wide eyes, Wesley looked at them, swallowing hard. Taking a deep shuddering breath, he laid back down without a word, he put his wrists above his head. He held onto the headboard of the bed while he locked his eyes with Lindsey.

"Good boy," Lindsey whispered. He stood up and brushed his hands over the sensitive skin of Wesley's arms all the way up to his hands. There was one click, then a second and Wesley's hands were securely tied to the bed. Stepping back, Lindsey looked at the picture. His own shaft started to throb inside his jeans just from the sight of it.

Quickly he got rid of his own clothes, dropping them on the floor where he stood. He knew that would drive his neat freak boyfriend insane. But what could he do about it. The man was tied to the bed. The Christmas hat stayed on though. He liked that hat, it was funny dammit! When he turned around again, ready to start the...punishment, only to find Wesley looking at him with a funny expression.

Wesley bit his bottom lip while his eyes racked over Lindsey's body. The man was gorgeous. Strong hands, erect shaft, muscular chest, full lips and that stupid Christmas hat. He couldn't help the small giggle that came out. "That's just adorable," he snickered, tugging lightly on the cuffs. They were secure though, he couldn't move his hands and he knew it.

Walking over to the bed, Lindsey straddled his lover waist and glanced down at the man. "Now you're mocking my hat too?" he made a tsking sound, bending forward. "You're going to regret that," he whispered against those soft lips before pressing his own against them.

Licking over Wesley's bottom lip, Lindsey brought up his hands to tangle in his lover's hair. Wesley parted his lips willingly, sucking the other man's tongue into his mouth. They slid wetly over each other while they took some time to taste. Lindsey flicked the tip of his tongue over the roof of Wesley's mouth, scraping his teeth over the bottom lip. When air became an issue they pulled back reluctantly.

"Hmm you taste good," Lindsey muttered. "Now I'm going to taste something else. Moving his mouth to Wesley's neck he started to suck and lick the soft skin, while he traveled down the man's body. He smirked at the sounds rewarding his efforts. Blowing hot air over one nipple he sucked it into his mouth, nibbling and sucking on it until is was hard. His thumb took over, rubbing it while his mouth traveled to the other nipple. It got the same treatment until it was hard as well. 

Wesley closed his eyes and groaned loudly. This was already torture and Lindsey hadn't even really begun yet. He could feel that tongue sliding over his skin, further down and arched off the bed when it dipped into his navel. It moved further, following the small trial of hair until he could his lover nuzzle his pubic hair. "Oh god, Lindsey," breathing hard he arched off the bed, trying to move his cock closer to that hot mouth.

Lindsey however went past it, hands still playing with Wesley's nipples like a fine tuned instrument. Sliding them down his lover's sides he put them on those slim hips and looked up. "Playtime," he whispered, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He pulled the box closer and produced another item.

Prying his eyes open Wesley glared at the cock-ring. Great. He wasn't going to be allowed to come until Lindsey was done...playing. He gasped when his lover's hands were on his cock. His balls were lifted and looped through the little rings. Breathing hard he glanced down at his cock now just as effectively trapped as his hands.

Pulling his lover's thighs apart, Lindsey settled between the Wes' legs. His own cock was throbbing painfully between his legs, but he ignored it for now. When he was done playing with Wes, he knew his lover would take care of it. 

Bending down he took the purple cock in his hand. He swiped his thumb over the pre-come leaking from the head before blowing hot air over it. He could feel the familiar weight twitch in his hand and smirked. He was going to make Wesley beg by the time he was done. His tongue flicked out lapping at the pre-come, shuddering at the salty taste. Wrapping his lips around the head, he swirled his tongue around it, sucking on it hard. 

Wesley let out a long and loud moan when he felt those lips around his aching erection. He glanced down and saw his lover's mouth slowly slide down his cock. Bobbing up several times, the little bell on the Christmas hat tinkling in time. "Bloody hell..." Fighting not to buck his hips, Wesley pressed his arse into the mattress.

Lying down on the bed, Lindsey rubbed his own shaft over the sheet to give it some much needed friction. He swirled his tongue around the head if the pulsing cock in his hand while he started to pump it slowly. He hummed around it, enjoying how it made his lover gasp. Cupping the man's balls in his other hand, he rolled them around, squeezing them lightly.

Aching with the need to touch his lover, Wesley tugged on the hand-cuffs. He'd probably end up with bruises, but he couldn't care. He _needed_ to touch Lindsey. But the fact that he couldn't, that he was completely helpless to whatever Lindsey chose to do turned him on even more. Breath coming in shallow pants, he threw his head back and started to thrust shallowly into his lover's mouth.

Pulling away from Wesley's cock, Lindsey made a shushing noise when his boyfriend made a frustrated, disappointed noise in the back of his throat. He crawled up his lover's body and held up two fingers, putting against Wesley's bottom lip.

Opening his mouth slowly, Wesley sucked both finger in. Swirling his tongue around them, he sucked at them slicking them with his own saliva. He could taste himself on those finger and groaned loud. Head bobbing he slicked them up all the way until Lindsey pulled them out. 

Looking down at Wesley, lips swollen from kissing, Lindsey bend down and captured them again. Wet lips sliding over each other briefly before he pulled away again.

Moving down he settled between Wesley's legs again. His lover spread is leg in an unspoken command, planting his feet flat on the bed. Tracing both finger around the man's puckered hole, Lindsey wrapped his other hand around the throbbing cock again. He knew Wesley wasn't going to last much longer.

Wrapping his lips around the hot shaft again, Lindsey plunged both fingers into Wesley. Crooking them he nudged the man's prostate, tongue working the head, hand pumping around the base of the shaft.

"Linds," Wesley started to chant his lover's name, arching up from the bed. "God...Please..L-love. I need...need...please." Gasping for air, he looked down his sweat slicked body and moaned in frustration. He needed to come. Badly. But he knew he couldn't until he had actually said it out loud.

Thrusting his fingers in and out Wesley's arse, Lindsey pulled up his mouth until only his lips were against the head. "What is it Wes? Say it. I want to hear you beg," he said against hot flesh. He used his lips to play with the foreskin, dipping his tongue into the small slit, humming a Christmas tune.

"I-I...need..I need ... Please, Lindsey..." Taking a shuddering breath, Wesley squeezed his eye shut and licked his lip. "Please, love. I....n-need to c-come.... _Please!_ " Unable to keep it in any longer he started to thrust up his hips in earnest. He needed to come so bad he was aching with need.

The desperation in his lover's voice made Lindsey shaft twitch hard. "Such a good boy," he whispered against the heated cock. Taking a deep breath he slid his mouth all the way down until his nose was buried in the pubic hair. Pumping his fingers, he kept brushing them over his lovers' prostate. He relaxed his throat and reached out with his other hand to release the cock-ring from around the throbbing erection. Relaxing his throat, he pushed his fingers hard against that pleasure spot while he released the ring.

Arching up like a bow, Wesley cried out. The world narrowed down to nothing but what Lindsey was doing to him as his orgasm washed over his body. He gasped for air, falling down on the bed in a boneless heap, while he spilled his release into his lover's mouth.

Eagerly swallowing around Wesley's shaft, Lindsey moaned at the sight of his boyfriend coming so hard. His own cock was rock hard between his legs now, aching with need. He milked his lover's orgasm until the cock in his mouth went soft. He licked the soft shaft clean, dipping lower to suck a ball into his mouth, and then the other, cleaning them as well.

Then he crawled up that sweat slicked body, nipping and licking at the salt skin. Sucking on nipples, throat and then capturing that sweet mouth. He pushed his tongue past parted lips, sharing Wesley's own come with him. His body slid over his lovers, while he thrust is own aching shaft against his lover's hip.

Pulling back when Wesley needed air, he smiled into his lover's far to blue eyes. "I hope you learned you're lesson," he said amused. Reaching up he released the handcuffs in one flowing motion.

Hands now free, they wrapped themselves automatically around Lindsey. "Uh huh," Wesley nodded, apparently unable to from a coherent sting of thought. Though, he could move again, considering the fact that he had just wrapped his hand around Lindsey cock. "What do you want?" he asked softly.

Throwing his head back, Lindsey moaned. He thrust his hips into the tunnel of his lover's hand. "I want to be inside you," he muttered. Knowing he wouldn't last long, he curled his hand around Wesley's wrist, stilling his motions. "And you need to hurry,' he groaned.

Getting the hint, Wesley slid from underneath Lindsey and dove for the box. Producing a tube of lube he settled between Lindsey's legs. "How did that favorite saying of yours go again?" he snickered, slicking up his lover's cock with swift, expert moves. "Save a horse, ride a cowboy?"

He reached behind him, stretching himself a little more, before tossing aside the lube. He straddled his lover and took the man's cock into his hands. Slowly he slid down, groaning when he felt it pulsing inside him. "Let's save a horse." Taking Lindsey all the way in he pushed down on his lovers' cock then let himself fall forward on his elbows. 

He began to move up and down, clenching his muscles. "Yes!" Lindsey hissed. He planted his feet flat on the bed and met his lover thrust for thrust. On hand moved over a sweat slicked back, while the other wrapped around Wesley's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Their moans were stifled by their mouths as Wesley kept spearing himself on Lindsey faster and faster.

Lindsey could feel his balls tightening, drawing up fast. "Wes," he whispered, wrenching away his mouth. "So close..." he kept pushing up his hips, back arching off the bed. Wesley clenched around him hard again and again. Lindsey tilted his hips a little, aiming for his lover's prostate again.

Bending forward, Wesley latched onto his lover's neck. Sucking and nipping as the soft skin. Lapping at it with his tongue. He moved from one side to the other,humming with pleasure while he kept riding Lindsey hard. He felt the man's hand tangle in his hair, holding him in place. "Come for me, Lindsey," Wesley whispered, scraping his teeth over sensitive skin. He clenched around the pulsing shaft hard.

Arching off the bed with a strangled cry, Lindsey felt his balls drawing up hard and fast. He was breathing heavily. One hand clutching the sheet, the other one tugging hard on Wesley's hair. There was nothing but white noise and his own voice screaming his lover's name when he came long and hard.

Just watching Lindsey come was enough to give Wesley a small second orgasm. He slowed down his movements until his lover had calmed down enough. He slumped down ontop of the man, licking away a drop of sweat on the shoulder. "I think I've learned my lesson," he muttered breathlessly.

"Good," Lindsey said. "Because I'm not sure I'm up for more lessons." Chuckling he rolled them both to their side, making certain not to pull out of Wesley. He liked being in there. He smiled when Wesley possessively slid one leg over his and an arm snaked around his waist. Glancing down he looked into Wesley's sleepy eyes. "Tired?"

"Hmhm," Wesley nodded, brushing his hand over a damp back. He glanced up and giggled when he saw Lindsey was still wearing that stupid Santa hat. "Merry Christmas, love," he giggled, leaning up to kiss the tip of the man's nose.

 

Rolling up his eyes, Lindsey grinned sheepish. He'd completely forgotten about it. HE shook his head a little and giggled as well when he heard the small bell jingle. He scooted down until he was face to face with his lover and captured his lips for a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Wes." Licking his lips, he still taste a bit of Wesley. "I knew I could get you in the Christmas spirit."

Wesley glared up at him, reaching out to pull that stupid Santa hat down over his lover's eyes. "Git."

\- end


	8. Do they know it's Christmas time (Wesley/Lilah)

**Title:** Do they know it's Christmastime?  
 **Required:** Public Library, Severed head, and smut in public.  
 **Spoilers:** Set in S4 of AtS  
 **Beta read by:** Kyrieane ((Hugsss))

 

**Do they know it's Christmas time?**

If there was one thing, besides the obvious, that angered Wesley when he was cast out of Angel Investigations, it was the fact that he had to leave all his books behind. There weren't many places he could to to look up certain things now that he started his own agency. And most of his books had been at the office.

Luckily there was always the public library. If one knew where to look, there were hidden treasures among the more normal books. Not to mention that he always sneaked a peek at the new Harry Potter books. Which he would never admit of course, he wasn't reading any children's books.

Once the Pryce Agency started rolling however, he would rebuild his own library. He was lacking the funds for that right now. So the public library it was, even though the place was much too crowded for his likes. Wesley hated crowded places. Truly, honestly detested them. But he needed some information on a spell he was to perform.

He was currently leafing through a book in the 'supernatural' section hoping to find at least a clue to this spell. When a figure in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. A familiar figure. He looked up from his book and narrowed his eyes. Lilah. Was she following him around again?

Quickly stepping to the left and around the bookcase he peeked through the shelves and smirked when he saw her startled expression when she suddenly found him missing. So she was following him again. The bitch. What was she up to now? Always playing games they were. And both of them enjoyed it too. This time he would win though.

Closing the book he placed it back onto the shelf at a random place. The old Wesley would have been horrified by these actions. Right now though, he was more interested in outsmarting Lilah. And what a fun game that was. Of course he did make certain to treat the book with the respect it demanded.

Rounding the shelf he came up behind Lilah, looking her over. She was not in her usual office outfit but still dressed to the nines. Wesley had no doubt she would even be dressed to kill while she slept. Unless, of course, when she was naked and draped over him. He loved seeing her that way. Dropping the mask just a little bit, knowing he was the one that made her do it.

Quietly he walked over to the woman and glanced over her shoulder at the book she was pretending to read. "One hundred and one ways to sever a Kraztils demons' head," he read out loud, breath tickling her ear. "Problems at work, Lilah?" He moved his body against hers, pushing her against the end of the book shelve.

Lilah stiffened for a moment, only a second really, before she regained her composure. She had been following him, having nothing better to do. Well, that was a lie, but ever since she had seen him go to Fred's little lecture, she had been wary. Wanting to know what he was doing. Playing the game. Not that she would ever admit as such. She knew that somehow he was keeping an eye on her as well. Cursing herself inwardly for being caught, she plastered a sly smile on her face and was about to turn around to look at him.

"Don't move," he ordered, the tone in his voice making clear it wasn't a question. He could feel her shiver and actually fight to obey his order. "Were you following me?" He wanted to know, leaning in to nuzzle the soft skin of her neck. His tongue darted out as he moved his head up, licking along her earlobe. He brushed her long hair over her shoulder and nibbled on smooth flesh of her ear for a moment. 

Lilah swallowed and narrowed her eyes. "This is a public library, Wes. Everyone can come in here." Barely noticeable, she shifted her body to brush her arse over the front of his trousers. The sly smile was back on her face when she heard him suck in his breath.

Biting down on a groan, Wesley leaned a bit more over her, pretending to read the book in her hand. "And they didn't have this information at Wolfram and Hart?" He brushed his hand over the curve of her arse, feeling the soft fabric of the short skirt she was wearing. "Afraid they're going to sever your head?" Leaning in, he nipped at the soft skin of her neck.

"It would take a real big man to server my head," Lilah breathed. She tilted her head, eyes narrowing as she glanced around. She knew what he was doing. They had played this game before. Though not as often in public. And especially not in a library, a sacred place for Wesley she had thought.

"Yes, I suppose it would." Sliding his hand down her leg, he pushed it under her skirt and pulled it up. Slowly he brushed his hand over the velvet skin, noticing she wasn't wearing any nylons. His fingers curled around the waistband of her silk panties tugging on them teasingly.

Lilah had a hard time suppressing her shudder, she barely managed but she knew he would feel the small tremor that went up her spine anyway. Damn him, she thought, he knew exactly what buttons to push. She could feel her arousal already wet between her legs. She wracked her brain for some snarky retort, but it was very hard. Especially since Wesley now was tracing a finger over the edge where her thigh met her groin. "Getting off on your silk fetish?"

Tugging the panties down, Wesley smirked at her. He took a book from the shelf and dropped it. Bending down he tugged on the panties, sliding them down her legs. Lifting first one Gucci clad foot and then the other he took the off completely. Slowly he got up again, hand moving up her leg and disappearing under her skirt again.

He pushed his nose in the red, silk panties, taking a deep breath. "Hmmm, I don't know. Red? Not really my color." Glancing over at her and then at the large Christmas tree in the lobby he smirked. "Christmas red even. Getting in the spirit are we? I thought evil lawyers such as yourself didn't celebrate such religious occasions." His hand dipped lower, rubbing with a feather light touch between her legs, smirking at the wetness he found there.

Leaning back against the book shelf, and thank god they were sturdy, Lilah's eyes fluttered close for a moment when she felt his hand glide between her legs. She felt his thumb flick over her pleasure nub, while he kept that oh so innocent expression on his face. "Hey, anything that'll get me a day off," she shot back, pushing her hips forward a bit. She moaned softly, knowing that at any moment someone could walk in on them.

Wesley stepped in front of her, pressing his body against hers while he slid a finger inside of her. He dipped his head, mouthing her breast through the soft silk of her blouse. He glanced up and looked at her with a faux curious expression. His cock twitching at the sounds she was making, how she felt pushing herself against his hand. "How about I get you off now, Lilah?" Thrusting his hips forward a bit, he pressed his obvious state of arousal against her.

The smirk was now on her face as she ran the flat of her palm over the front of his jeans, cupping his shaft. She could feel it twitch under her hand. Lilah locked eyes with him as she slowly pulled down the zipper and pushed her hand inside. "Commando Wes? Feeling daring today?" She raked her nails over the still trapped erection, swiping her thumb over the head.

Sucking in his breath,Wesley pushed two fingers inside of her hard. Pumping them in and out slowly, he crooked his fingers and brushed over that little hot spot inside of her. With his free hand he undid the buttons of her china silk shirt, pushing up her bra. Dipping his head he sucked one nipple in his mouth, biting down on it none to gently.

He felt her hand tight around his cock, stroking it just the way he liked it. Stealing a glance down, he snorted when he saw her pull the throbbing shaft out of his jeans. He watched her hand slide up and down with expert moves over his aching erection. "I always feel daring when I go to a public library, Lilah," he breathed out.

"Do you now?" she asked innocently. Lilah moved her hand down, tugging on his sac lightly before curling her hand around one sensitive globe. She squeezed it hard reveling in the small moan that earned. Leaning in close, she pushed her hips against him. "How daring do you feel?" She whispered, flicking her tongue to trace his ear. Dipping her head, she nipped at his scar, running her tongue over the length of it.

Moving a third finger inside her, Wesley raised that damnable eyebrow at her. A challenge? Removing his hand from the breast he was kneading, he tangled it in her perfectly done hair and yanked her head back. Pressing his mouth over hers, he plunged his tongue inside her mouth, running his tongue roughly though it. A moan escaped him, muffled by their voices when she started to pump his erection in time with the thrusts of his fingers. When he pulled back he glared at her. "Do you really want to find out?" He growled at her.

Lilah gave him her patented grin. Unnoticed she had spread her legs a little wider, moving her feet a bit further apart. Her lips were now kiss swollen, but her lipstick was still perfectly in place. She squeezed her hand around his cock hard, pushing her thumb into the little slit. "Turning down a challenge, Wes? I'm disappointed. No really," she purred into his face, pushing her wetness eagerly into his hand. 

That got her exactly what she wanted.

 

With a loud growl from Wesley, she suddenly found herself being lifted up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned, throwing her head back when he slid inside her in one smooth thrust. Lilah tightened her legs around him, while her hands clutched his shoulders. She could feel the rough wood of the book shelf end scratching over her back when Wesley began to move.

Wesley thrust his hips up, holding onto Lilah's hips with bruising force. He licked and nibbled on the exposed nipples in front of his face, working them until they hardened in his mouth. Moving his hands he cupped her arse, pushing harder into her. Moaning loud, the sound echoing in the mostly empty part of the 'supernatural' section of the library as she clenched around him.

Using her legs, Lilah pushed her hips against Wesley, taking him in deep. She could feel his cock rubbing over her clit, the head nudging that prefect spot inside her. Lips parted as she began to moan his name. His cock throbbed inside of her, his mouth on her breasts, hands on her hips gripping with bruising force. "Harder," she hissed, thrusting in time with Wesley. The hard wood was leaving splinters in her back, digging through the silk of her blouse.

Wesley could feel his balls rising as he moved up his pace. Sweat made his shirt cling to his back. Leaning forward he captured her mouth for a hard kiss. Plundering her mouth, biting down on her bottom lip until he tasted blood. Her moans were stifled in his mouth and he reveled in the power he had over her. "Come on Lilah," he whispered when he pulled back. "Let it go...now." The sight of her eyes rolling in the back of her head made him pump into her harder and faster.

Her legs tightening hard and fast around Wesley's narrow hips, Lilah came with a violent rush. She cried out, her voice bouncing of the walls. The thought that everyone could hear her, almost made her climax a second time. She clenched around him hard, nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders and pulled him closer as he spilled his release inside her.

Panting for air, Wesley thrust his hips forward a few more times, prolonging both his own and her orgasm. He could feel his cock softening inside of her and slumped forward against her, pressing her against the book shelfe. 

Gasping for air herself, Lilah slid her legs down until she heard the satisfying click of her heels when they connected with the marble floor. "Okay," she breathed hard, tilting her head while she looked at him. Bringing up her hand she slid it down a stubbled check. "You win this time."

Wesley laughed, shaking his head. Pushing himself away from the shelve he pulled out his handkerchief and cleaned his cock and part of his jeans. Tucking himself in he slowly pulled up the zipper carefully. "What are you doing for Christmas, Lilah?"

"Who."

"Pardon?"

"Who am I doing for Christmas."

Wesley raised an eyebrow at her while he zipped up his trousers, adjusting himself. Folding his arms over his chest he kept looking at her with that raised eyebrow.

"Eight a clock. My place," Lilah said. She buttoned up her blouse, pushed down her skirt, smoothing it over with her hands. Not a wrinkle on it. She knew where to get the best fabric. Flipping her hair back she picked up her purse and turned around. Her heels clicking in the empty space of the supernatural section. "Oh, and Wes?"

"What?" Wesley asked gruffly.

"Bring the chocolate sauce and whip-cream. I'll get the cherries." She winked at him, turned around and sauntered out of the library. 

Wesley pushed his hand in his pocket and pulled out her red, silk panties. Sniffing them he smirked at her retreating back. "Count on it."

\- end


	9. So this is Christmas (Wesley/Spike)

**Title:** So this is Christmas.  
 **Required:** Pub, darts or pool, lots of UST  
 **Spoilers:** Set in S5 of AtS  
 **Beta read by:** Kyrieane ((Hugsss))

 

**So this is Christmas...**

Spike didn't have a really good reason to be in London. Other then the fact that Wesley was here of course. And it had nothing to do with it being Christmas either. Of course not. He was a vampire, one with a soul mind you, but still a vampire. They didn't get sentimental and they certainly didn't give a sodding hell about staying behind in Los Angeles at Christmas, while their lover would dilly-dallied around in London. 

Which would mean that he would spend most of his time annoying Angel. Or trying to keep Fred from stuffing him with all kinds of Christmas food. Or trying to hide from Lorne to keep him from dragging Spike to every party in town to make him forget about the fact his lover was away for at least two weeks. Or Gunn challenging him to darts, considering how bad the man was that wasn't a real challenge. And lets not even _start_ about Harmony.

That was the reason he had jumped at the chance to join Wes on his little trip back to the homeland. Not because he might feel lonely. Not because it would be his first Christmas with Wesley. And most certainly not because he would miss his lover. Well, all right, he did admit that last one. Even if it was only to himself.

And that was the reason he was currently in a pub in London. With Wesley. The day before Christmas. Wolfram and Hart had provided them with a luxurious suite, room service and god only knew what other kinds of fringe benefits. Still, they had been doing the same thing every evening since they arrived in London. The one thing they missed most. Play pool and darts in a _real_ pub.

"Okay, how about you get us another pint and I get us a pool table?" Spike quickly downed what little he had left of his beer before handing the glass over to Wesley.

Wesley reached out to grab the glass, warm hand brushing over Spike's cool one a little longer then strictly necessary. "Pool again? We've played pool yesterday. Why not darts?" Slowly he slid the glass out of Spike's hand, fingertips grazing fingertips. Now holding both glasses he raised an eyebrow at his lover.

His own hand suddenly seemed very interesting to Spike. He could still feel the warmth lingering on his skin. Not actually seeing, but feeling that his lover was giving him a strange look, Spike dragged his eyes up again. "Why not both?" A slow smirk spread over his face as he leaned closer to Wesley. "Darts....and pool. You've the day off tomorrow so we won't have to go back to the hotel early," he whispered in Wesley's ear.

A shiver went though Wesley when he felt that cool breath tickle his ear. He sucked in his breath when Spike's tongue ran around the rim of his ear and his hand tightened the grip on the glasses. "Yes," he said softly. He turned his head and looked at the vampire. Noticing the smirk he raised an eyebrow. Oh it was going to be like that? "Why don't I get us some more beer then." Turning toward the bar, he brushed his shoulder lightly over Spike and sauntered off.

Spike stared after Wesley, watching those tight jeans cling perfectly to that lovely arse. Pursing his lips, he kept looking until Wesley was out of sight. "Game on," he muttered, turning around himself. He had given an unspoken challenge and his lover had accepted just as silently. May the best man win.

Getting a pool table was fairly easy since it wasn't very crowded right before Christmas. Most of those poor sods were probably being drug around by their wives, Spike thought. Getting two cues' he walked over to the table and started to set up the game. A pint of beer came into his vision when it was put on the edge of the table. Spike bent over a little more, lifting his arse into the air.

Sipping his beer, Wesley let his eyes to move up and down his lover's body. Especially that tight arse that was now lifted so nicely into the air. He sighed into his beer while he wondered where the game might end this time. Last time it had been right in the alley next to the put in Los Angeles. When Spike looked up, he slowly ran his tongue over his bottom lip, innocent expression in his eyes.

Spike blinked and then followed that pink tongue tracing those soft lips with narrowed eyes. Picking up his own beer he gulped down a few swallows, looking at Wesley over the rim of the glass. "Do you want to start pet, or shall I?" He put down the beer and looped his thumbs behind the waistband of his jeans.

"I think you already started," Wesley stated innocently. Picking up the cue he looked it over before wrapping his hand around it and moving it up and down the smooth stick. "I think you can break. I'm sure I'll catch up," he said softly, moving is thumb over the tip of the cue.

Swallowing, Spike's eyes now traced that hand moving up and down. He nodded briskly once and grabbed his own cue. Damn, he had forgotten just how good Wesley was at this game. All innocent and naive to the outside world. But Spike knew better, knew what was hiding under all those layers. He loved peeling those layers off. He stepped to the left, his arse brushing against the front of Wesley's jeans while he bent forward to break the game.

Eyes fluttering close for a moment, Wesley froze. They had just started, he wasn't going to give in this time. But his cock twitched inside those far to tight jeans when Spikes arse brushed over it. He didn't step away either though. Spike pushed back against his and Wesley sucked in his breath quietly, biting down on a groan.

Smirking, Spike played the game, not really watching what he was doing. He was more focused on the little sounds he was able to get out of his lover. Even though no one could probably hear him, his vampire hearing picked them up anyway. Ticking away a few more balls he missed the last and turn around to let Wes play.

Taking the opportunity of Spike moving away from him, Wesley had leaned over to the other pool table. When Spike turned around he was rolling two balls around in his hand, faux bored expression on his face. "My turn?" He asked in a slow voice, squeezing his hands around the balls, rolling them around in his fingers.

Spike's eyes ticked to the balls in that gracefully hand. Knowing full well what they were capable off. He remembered how it felt to have those hands on his own balls. Tugging on them, squeezing them, rolling them around in those long, slender fingers. Just...like...that. He took a deep unnecessary breath and then gracefully bowed, waving his hand, he accidentally brushed it over Wesley's nipples hidden behind that nice brown shirt. "All yours, pet."

He could feel his body react right away. Jeans growing even tighter when Spike's hand brushed over his nipples. Even if it was just a feather light touch. He knew what those cool felt like sliding down his body, pinching his nipples, rubbing over them with the pad of his thumb. A shudder went through him when he stepped forward to take his turn at the table.

Bending at the waist, he pushed his arse back and slowly licked his lips again. He let the cue glide through his hand back and forth a little more then was needed. Everytime he pocketed the ball, and everytime he went to take another one, he slid that cue trough his hand. Arse up in the air, he flexed those muscles, knowing Spike would have a good view of it thanks to those stupid jeans. Jeans, he very much at the moment wanted to unzip just to give his aching erection some _room_.

Spike's own jeans were always tight. Why hide it when you could show it was his motto. And show it he did. He glanced down to see that his state of arousal was all but plain in view right now. When he glanced over at Wesley when the man straightened up he could see the same. Of course he had already scented it. The pheromones were coming off the man in waves, driving him crazy. 

Risking a glance at his lover, Wesley wondered how long they were going to play this game. He was almost done with this round of pool and he wasn't certain if he was going to make darts. He might explode before that. He leaned over the table again to take another shot when he felt a hand brush over his arse. He missed the ball by a mile and straightened up to glare over at Spike. "You did that on purpose," he accused.

Wringing his hand around he cue, Spike dragged up his most innocent expression. "Prove it," he smirked. Innocently he brought his hand up and sucked one finger in his mouth. Sliding it through those soft lips his shaft twitched when he was rewarded by a low groan from Wesley.

"I don't have to. There's no one else here. So unless it was one of Santa's invisible elves who put his hands on my arse, I'm thinking it was you." Crossing his arms over his chest, Wesley turned his glare towards Spike. And it was a glare he knew would drive his lover crazy.

Nearly breaking the cue in two, Spike blinked at his lover. Slowly he put down the cue, even slower he stepped over at Wesley and pushed his body against him until the man was trapped against the pool table. Putting either hand on the side of Wesley's body on the pool table, he raised an eyebrow at the man. "Did you put a candy cane down your jeans?"

Letting out a low growl, Wesley pushed his hips forward. One jean clad erection rubbing over the other making both of them hiss. "What do you think?" he asked in a low voice. "Does that feel like a candy cane to you?" He hissed again when Spike pressed his cock against his hard. "Stop that," he moaned.

"Make me," Spike smirked. Before he knew it, both of Wesley's hands were on his arse as he pulled the man closer. Before he knew it the man's tongue was in his mouth as well, swiping through it hard, tasting, tickling, teasing, tongue sliding wetly over each other. Pulling back when Wesley needed air he smirked at his lover. "Your place or mine?"

That earned him a hard slap on both cheeks of his arse.

~*~*~*~

Before the door to their hotel room was even fully closed, Spike pushed Wesley against it. The door closed with a loud slam, while Wesley looked up at Spike with wide eyes. He could feel his lover's hard on press against his own hard, while both hands were on either side of his head, effectively trapping him.

Without warning Spike plunged forward, capturing that familiar mouth with his own. He licked his tongue over those soft pink lips, tangling one hand in Wesley's hair while he pushed inside when his lover's mouth opened eagerly.

Moaning into Spikes mouth, Wesley wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. He tilted his head to the side to deepening the kiss. Running his hand over Spike's back he pushed them under the vampire's shirt, brushed over smooth, skin. He tickled the palate of a welcoming, cool mouth, lips sliding over each other, tongues battling until he needed air. Panting hard, he blinked at Spike and before he knew it he was flung on the bed.

"Game over," Spike growled. He quickly shucked his clothes, using vampire speed and stalked over to Wesley, still fully dressed and, looked at him with heated eyes. Spike jumped on the bed and crawled over to Wesley on all fours until he was hovering over the man's body. Leaning in he ran his tongue over his lover's neck, scraping blunt teeth over skin. His hands unbuttoned those tight jeans. Pulling back he started to slide them down narrowed hips.

Wesley leaned up on his elbows and watched as Spike slid his jeans down, taking blue silk boxers with them. His cock sprang free, slapping wetly against his stomach. Wesley let out a relieved sigh when his hot flesh was finally given some room. Sitting up he quickly got rid of his shirt and was about to toss it on the floor when is lover pounced on him. With a surprised yelp he was pushed down on the bed. "I don't think it's entirely fair of you to use your vampiric strength," he complained, groaning when he felt Spike's hand wrap around his cock.

Smirking when Wesley bucked his hips up, Spike smirked and then bent his head to wrap cool lips around hot flesh. Wesley's cock tasted salty and warm in his mouth. He sucked hard, pumping his around the throbbing shaft. Wesley's moans made him groan around his lover's hard erection. A hand tangled in his hair and then tugged on it. 

"Spike," Wesley breathed, "Love, please." Fighting off his need to come right then and there, he tugged harder on his lover's hair. "I want to taste you too."

Frowning, Spike glanced up. "You want to taste me, love?" he muttered, tilting his head to look at Wesley. When his lover nodded, and slid his hand down Spike's face, the vampire smiled. "Alright then." Quickly he turned around so that his own pulsing shaft was right before Wesley face. He looked down his body and watched Wesley's tongue flick out to lick away some pre-come.

Lying down on his side, Wesley made himself comfortable infront of Spike. He reached out and cupped his lover's balls in his hands while his mouth slipped down cold flesh until his nose was buried in pubic hair. Taking a deep breath he took in his lover's scent, rolling balls around in his hand, squeezing them, tugging on them, feeling them twitch in his hand.

Spike moaned loudly around Wesley's throbbing cock. He had no trouble taking him in all the way, swallowing around the head. He moved his mouth lower, sucking in one sac, darting out his tongue to run over the delicate flesh behind it. Scrapping teeth over sensitive skin, he pumped his hand up and down his lover's cock, swiping the thumb over the head.

Speeding up his effort, Wesley could feel his own balls drawing already. He used his lips to play with the foreskin of Spikes cock, pushing the tip of his tongue into the little slit. Moving his hand from Spike's balls, pulled the vampires legs apart a bit and pushed one dry finger inside his tight channel hard. Crooking it he brushes over the prostate, groaning loud when he felt his lover suck is other ball into his mouth and started to nibble on it.

Letting out a reflexive gasp, Spike pushed his hips back and forth. Wanting more of that mouth, more of that finger inside of him. His brain was starting to mail function and was torn between push back or thrusting forward. He moved his mouth back to Wesley's shaft and sucked hard on the tip. Using his teeth, he moved down, scrapping them over delicate flesh until the head of Wesley's cock bumped the back of his throat. Feeling his lovers' balls tighten in his hands, he swallowed convulsively around the throbbing cock, while he squeezed around Wesley's balls.

Letting Spike's cock slip from his mouth, Wesley threw his head back and cried out. Hips pumping into that talented mouth hard while his orgasm washed over him. The world narrowed down to nothing but white noise, his cock in Spike's mouth and hands on his balls. Panting hard he trembled, trying to calm down long enough to finish what he was doing to his lover.

Eagerly, Spike swallowed every drop of Wesley's release. He licked and suck, cleaning away anything that might have escaped, savouring the taste of his lover in his mouth, on his tongue. Using small cat licks he locked over balls and softening cock, and then let out a small cry when Wesley's hot mouth wrapped around his own aching erection once more.

Bobbing his head up and down Spike's cock, Wesley pushed two fingers into the vampire's arse, nudging the hot spot inside of him. His other fingers kept pressing against the delicate skin behind the balls. He moved his mouth up and down, sucking and licking when he moved up, swallowing hard when he felt the head bump the back of his throat.

Spike looked down again, watching his cock disappear between pink lips, into that heated mouth. He felt this long, slender fingers bump his prostate. Shallowly he pushed back and forth, his balls tightening. "Wes,...pet..." he could feel his balls draw up fast and hard, his hips froze and his spilled his release into Wesley's mouth shouting out his lover's name.

Smiling, Wesley swallowed Spike's come, the salt fluid burning as it went down his throat. Licking his lover's cock, he kept pushing his fingers into that tight opening until Spike stopped thrusting. Letting the soft shaft slip from his lips he was about to turn around and smirk at his lover when suddenly he found familiar lips pressed over his.

Using his vampire speed, and Spike didn't think Wesley would complain about it this time, he turned around and pounced on his lover again. Pressing his lips over Wesley's he plundered his mouth, tasting their come mixed together. The combination made him moan into Wesley's mouth, loudly. Pulling back when Wesley needed air, he leaned up a bit to drag the covers over their sweat slicked bodies. He didn't want his lover to catch a cold.

Licking his lips, Wesley savored the taste of their combined flavors. He snuggled up against his lover, putting his head on the vampire's chest. Brushing a hand up and down the smooth skin of Spike's chest, he stifled a yawn. "Tomorrow is Christmas," he announced suddenly out of nowhere.

"Yeah," Spike agreed with a shrug. He slid his hand up and down the warm skin of Wesley's sweat slicked back, in an pattern only known to him. "There is that."

"Yes," Wesley nodded. 

"And?" Spike glanced down puzzled. "I don't usually do that stuff. Vampire here, love."

"I know," Wesley smiled against Spike's chest. Leaning down he dropped a kiss on it. "Whatever shall we do though? It's still a day off."

"Oh right." Spike seemed to think that over for a moment, brushing his hand through his lover's damp hair. He smiled when he saw Wesley stifle another yawn. "Let's see. I vote..." he pulled his hand free and started to tick off possibilities on his fingers. "We try out the sauna, the whirlpool, make use of the room service and spend the rest of the day in bed."

Cuddling up even closer, Wesley closed his eyes and nodded. "Vote seconded and thirded. Motion passed," he agreed. "Sounds like a solid plan to me, love." He could feel himself dozing off, Spike's arms around him, still glowing from his orgasm. 

"It's a plan then." Leaning forward, Spike kissed Wesley's temple. "Sleep now, pet. We'll start a whole new Christmas tradition tomorrow." 

\- end


	10. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas...  (Wesley/Willow)

**Title:** It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas...  
 **Spoilers:** This is set after S3 of BtvS, where Wesley stayed instead of becoming a Rogue Demon Hunter.  
 **Beta read by:** Kyrieane ((Hugsss))

 

**It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas....**

Christmas, Wesley thought, was just another holiday for the shops to earn a whole lot of cash in one swoop. Of course it didn't help his Christmas spirit when he was reminded of those from his childhood. The less he thought about those, the better.

As it were, he found himself alone on Christmas again. Not that he minded, he could catch up on some work. And as long as he kept telling himself that, he would believe it. Every since the battle with the mayor, and Faith falling into a coma, he'd been trying his best to make up for his failures. Working on translations and researching Demons while Mr. Giles worked with the Slayer. Training and joining her on patrol.

Both Buffy and Dawn had invited him over for Christmas Eve, to have dinner with them. Giles and Joyce had as well. But Wesley had declined. It was a family fest, and no matter how hard they tried, he didn't feel part of that family. He felt as if he were intruding somehow. Anya and Xander had decided to have their own little Christmas fest and Willow was going to spend time with her parents for Hanukkah.

So, Wesley thought, it was a perfect time to catch up on some work. He'd slipped into some comfortable jeans and a green button-down shirt, because why dress up when there wasn't going to be anyone to impress, and grabbed his spare key. About to make his way to the Magic Box when there was a knock on the door of his shabby hotel room.

It was a tentative knock. Not the confidant knock Buffy or Giles would use. Nor the playful knock Dawn would use. Or the indifferent knock of Xander. Tentative, soft, hesitant. Willow. Frowning, Wesley looked at the door. Why would Willow knock on his door? She was supposed to finally spend time with her parents. He had his thoughts about her parents. Willow's parents weren't that much better than his own, but at least they didn't hit her, they just...ignored her

Wesley liked Willow. She was one of the first, no correction, she was the first, who had made a real effort to make him feel welcome. After Oz had left and Xander had gotten together with Anya, she must've felt alone. Wesley liked to think he was at least able to fill up some of that void. They spend hours in the library, discussing books, Internet, magic, playing chess. A game she was becoming far to good at by the way.

Striding over to the door, Wesley opened it and indeed found Willow on his doorstep. Dressed in a pretty green gown, hair pulled up in a festive bun with small pearls laced through. A soft touch of make-up on her face. Wesley just looked at her in awe. Until he caught the expression on her face. It wasn't a happy one. 

"Hi," she said softly, giving a little wave with her hand. She clasped her hands in front of her and started to shuffle from foot to foot. She liked Wesley a lot and when her parents had once again canceled, he was the only one she could think of to go see. Not wanting to intrude Buffy's family dinner with her own small drama. "I....Uh...t-though that...uhm...it's well...and my parents...and Buffy was having dinner and....you were alone and..." She stomped her foot a little, making a face. "Dammit," she muttered under her breath. Why couldn't she just say what she wanted to?

Wesley looked at her sadly. So her parent had once again abandoned her, she didn't want to bother Buffy and since he was alone why not come here. Or so he gathered. But why him? He wasn't about to question that though. Opening the door wide in the normal Sunnydale unspoken invitation he smiled at her.

Visibly brightening, Willow smiled back and walked inside. Or more slide inside gracefully. Wesley swallowed hard by the beautiful picture she made. "My parent had to go on an emergency trip to France and I didn't want to intrude on Buffy's family dinner and Xander and Anya were gone, besides I thought you might like some company since you'e alone too and I like you," She suddenly rushed out, wringing her hands in front of her. She dropped her eyes to the floor, then glanced up at him through her eye lashes.

Wesley blinked at her, her words clicking into place in his brain. Ah, an emergency trip to god knows where while they were supposed to celebrate a holiday with their child. How well Wesley remembered those. And not wanting to intrude on the Slayers' family dinner he understood as well. Wait. She liked him? Just liked, liked of course. As friends. Yes, of course that's what she meant.

"You look lovely. It's a pity to let all that work go to waste." He smiled at her, his eyes going up and down her body. Lovely didn't even come close. She looked gorgeous. Breathtaking. "I don't really celebrate Christmas, or Hannukah or whatever. In fact," he held up the key to the Magic Box with a sheepish look, "I was just about to catch up on some work."

"I look lovely?" Willow gave him a shy smile. Dropping her hands by her sides she looked down her dress. "It's very uncomfortable though." She pulled up her dress to reveal some sneakers underneath. "At least my shoes aren't killing me." She chuckled and then glanced at the key in Wesley's hand. "You were going to work. On a holiday?" She blinked at him, tilting her head to look at him curiously.

"Well, yes." He raked a hand through his hair and shrugged. "I didn't have anything better to do. It certainly beats sitting in this hotel room alone." Turing the key around in his hand he glanced at her. "Would you like to join me?" Of course, it's every girl's dream to spend Christmas or Hannukah working at the Magic Box, he chastised himself. God good, he was such a git!

"Sure!" Willow smiled brightly at him. Anything sounded better then spending another evening alone. Especially when it was supposed to be such a festive evening. Then she glanced down at her satin dress again. "Uh....I'm-I'm not exactly dressed for...uh...that am I?" She gave him a helpless look, tugging on her dress. "I don't suppose you have-have uh...something to..." her voice trailed off when she realized the stupidity of her own question. This was going swell. 

"No, no not really," Wesley shook his head. He thought for a moment and then suddenly ran off to his closet. "I have one of Buffy's sweats here. They might fit you." He glanced back at her with a triumphant look, until he caught her expression. "Oh uh...she...she changed here some days back when...with the uh...mud demon," he shrugged, holding the sweat pants in his hand.

"Oh! Right," Willow nodded, remembering that little adventure. Grabbing the sweatpants she unfolded them. "These will do great. But uh...can I borrow one of your shirts?" She eyed the shirt he was wearing now and smiled. "That one looks good on you by the way," she said softly, shyly.

Running a hand down the shirt, Wesley blinked. "Oh thank you," he answered, equally shy. "I'll go find a shirt for you. Why don't you get dressed in the bathroom and then we can go to the library for a little work." She nodded at him and walked into the bathroom. Wesley dove into his closet to find her a shirt. Finally coming up with a blue one he liked, he glanced at it and then at the one he was currently wearing. Green was much more her color. It made those lovely green eyes shine. 

Shrugging out of his shirt, he put on the blue one himself and knocked on the bathroom door. "Willow? I've a shirt for you." The door opened a crack and he handed his shirt through the door.

"But this is the one you were wearing," Willow's voice came. 

"I thought it would look better on you," Wesley replied with a chuckle, buttoning up his shirt.

He heard Willow laugh softly and the door closed again. A few moments later it opened again and Willow stepped out. Wearing sweat pants, a shirt that was much to big and the bottom tied around her middle, her hair brushed out and falling like a waterfall over her shoulder, make-up washed from her face. Wesley just gaped at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Willow scowled a little. "I look horrible." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

A smile tugged on the corner of Wesley's lips. "Actually, I was thinking how right I was. You look far better in that shirt then I do." The smile broke through when she looked at him startled.

Willow smiled back and glanced at Wesley. The blue shirt brought out his eyes perfectly. Stunning blue eyes, eyes shouldn't be that blue, Willow thought. Not to mention that this shirt was clinging perfectly to his body. And those tight jeans were showing off that nice ass very well to. Blushing at those thoughts she looked at him with wide eyes. "So," clearing her throat, she waved at him. "Magic Box?"

~*~*~*~

They hadn't gotten much work done. Not, now that Wesley thought about it, there had been much work. It had just been an excuse to get out of that rat-hole hotel room. Thus far they had discussed the Christmas tree, mocking Buffy and Giles decorations. They had discussed several books, scrolls, argued about translations. But mostly they had been secretly glancing at each other. Stolen glances they hoped the other wouldn't see. Or would see, maybe?

Right now they had given up on the pretense of working. Willow had gone and gotten them both some hot chocolate, pouring it in some mugs from Giles' office. Wesley had winced a little at that, since those were mugs Giles drank tea from. They were just going to have to wash them out properly and all would be well, or so Willow had assured him.

Hot chocolate was fetched, and the chessboard was set up. There was nothing like playing chess under the Christmas three in the library. Right. They could both think of something better to do. But neither of them dared to, all for various reasons, reasons that made perfect sense in their heads.

Which, of course, was ridiculous. They had been eying each other all evening. Wesley had taken a shuddering breath when Willow licked her lips slowly. Willow had swallowed hard everytime Wesley bent over to pick up one of the books on the floor. Wesley had felt butterflies in his stomach whenever Willow came close to ask him something, or show him something. Bodies barely brushing against each other. Willow had just gazed at those graceful hands when they turned pages or when those long, slender fingers flew over the pages.

And now they were playing chess. Pointedly looking down at the chess board. Except, of course, to steal glances at each other. Willow bit her bottom lip as she glanced down at those long fingers making another move. She wasn't even paying attention to the game. Not really. And something told her neither was Wesley.

It was Christmas....or Hanukkah, they both were lonely, the both liked each other, or more then liked, they both hoped. So why were they dancing around each other so much? 

It was annoying the hell out of Willow. 

It was annoying the hell out of Wesley.

"Wesley,...I..."

"Willow,...I.."

The both looked up at the at the time. Green eyes locking with blue. Willow swallowed and her eyes went to Wesley's lips. Wesley's tongue snaked out nervously, licking his suddenly dry lips. Willow whimpered and Wesley jeans were becoming a bit tight.

Taking a deep breath, Wesley prayed he was doing the right thing and leaned forward. The blinking lights of the Christmas tree illuminating their faces. Willow froze, afraid to move away, she just kept looking at those lips as they came closer. Then she flicked her eyes up to meet Wesley's again as those soft lips pressed over hers.

Willow's hands came up to clutch his shoulders as he kissed her tentatively. He snaked an arm around her waist, still just lips moving over each other. When he pulled back he looked at her shyly, unsure. He followed her tongue as it licked over her bottom lip, suddenly having the urge to suck it inside his mouth.

Pulling back more, but not removing his arm around her, Wesley swallowed. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Willow just smiled at him. "Don't be," she whispered back. She blinked at him shyly and leaned in closer. "I liked it." This time it was she who pressed their lips together. Wesley's hand went up her back, rubbing over the soft cotton of his own shirt. Willow parted her lips, letting him enter while she shyly pushed her tongue into his mouth.

Tongue's sliding over each other, hands brushing over bodies, wanting to feel skin. Moans stifled in each others mouths as they deepened the kiss. Tasting, exploring, tongues battling, slips moving over each other, bodies pressing closer until they needed to breath.

"I want you," Willow breathed and then looked at him, shocked at her own words. But she wasn't going to take them back. She did want him. Right now. Right here. In the Magic Box.

Wesley groaned at those words, bitting his bottom lip. "Are you sure?" Yes, he wanted her too. But he wasn't going to take this any further when it was just a spur of the moment thing. When it was only because she felt lonely and abandoned. She was better then that, even though he wanted her.

Pulling back, Willow gave him a serious look. She looked into his eyes and then nodded slowly. "I am," She said with certainty in her voice. "I want you. I think I have for a while now." But she'd still been to confused about Oz to admit it.

Wesley smiled softly at her, leaning in for another kiss. "Have you ever....uh....and are you on the...uh..." Wincing at his own clumsiness, he sighed. Great, he finally met someone he really, really liked. And he was stumbling all over himself again.

Willow blushed, swallowing hard. "Uh...yes with...O-oz and....yes, since....yes." She nodded frantically, afraid that he would pull away if she...well hadn't and wasn't. Taking a deep breath her mind was racing, trying to come up with more words to assure him when suddenly she found herself lifted up in the air. 

"Eep!" Slinging her arm around Wesley's neck, Willow looked at his grinning face eyes wide. Suddenly she found herself sitting on the table where the display of 'books of the week' _used_ to be. Right next to the Christmas tree. Those books were all on the floor though and she was on the table.

Reaching out, Wesley tangled a hand in her soft hair as he leaned in for another kiss. Sucking her bottom lip in his mouth, he nibbled on it. Both hands slide down her body, to the front, cupping her breasts through the shirt.

Willow moaned into Wesley's mouth at the feeling of those strong hands on her breasts. She arched up, filling Wesley's hands while her own were starting to unbutton his shirt. She slid her hands inside, brushing them over smooth skin, pushing the shirt of his shoulders.

She felt her own shirt being pushed down her shoulders and his mouth moved to her neck. Tilting her neck, she racked her nails over Wesley's back leaving small scratch marks and gasped when suddenly those hands were cupping her naked breasts. She hadn't noticed her bra being removed

"Oh god, Wesley, yes," she breathed. Reaching out with her legs, she wrapped them around his and pulled him closer. She could feel his obvious state of arousal press between her thighs. It made her ache and fire flared up between her own legs. 

Fumbling with the button and zipper of his jeans, she cried out loud when Wesley's lips closed around one of her nipples, while his other hand was massaging her other breast. Falling backward, she landed on her hands and looked down with wide eyes.

Wesley smirked around the nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it, swirled his tongue around until it was hard. His cock was throbbing hard inside his far too tight jeans. His tongue traveled toward the other breast. He glanced up at Willow's face, smiling even wider. 

Her eyes were closed, lips parted as she breathed heavily. She leaned back on her hands and started to push and rub her lower body against his cock. Wesley bit down on a nipple gently, warning her that things might be over soon if she kept that up. Her giggle turned into a deep moan.

Sliding his hands down her sides, he hooked them around the waist band of her sweats and panties. "Lift your hips," he whispered against her skin. She lifted her hips while she claimed his mouth for another kiss. Sliding the sweats and panties down her legs, he let them fall on the floor. Stepping back,he gasped at the picture she made.

Legs spread open, eager, wet and ready, Breasts with erect nipples showing nicely while she leaned backward on her hands. Kiss swollen lips parted, panting heavily while her long, red hair flowed down her back.

Kneeling down between her legs, he parted her tights gently and licked her navel. His tongue traveled further until he reached the wetness between her legs. His tongue flicked out again, licking it over her clit. 

"Oh my god!" Willow brought her legs up, putting them over his shoulders while she pulled him closer. Wanting more of that feeling, of that very talented tongue. "Wesley," she whispered. She looked down and moaned at the sight. His face buried between her legs, nuzzling her pubic hair, teasing a little and then pleasuring her again. 

His tongue licked over her clit in earnest now. Sliding his hands up her body, soft skin under his hands, he cupped her breasts. He squeezed them between his hands, rubbing the thumb over her hardening nipples while he closed his mouth around the nub between her legs. He sucked on it, while lapping at it with his tongue.

Willow cried out hard, her hips bucking into his mouth. She could feel a tingling sensation in her belly. "More...please," She pleaded. Bringing up her hands she put it over them of Wesley's. Moving over her breasts with his hands. She couldn't keep upright any longer and let herself fall backward. Using her legs to pull Wesley's face, his mouth, his tongue, his hands, closer while the heat in her body rose.

Rolling the nipples around in his finger, Wesley sped up his effort, knowing how close he was to that edge. He pushed his tongue inside her, licking, sucking while he continued kneading her breasts. He reveled in the moans and groans she made and his cock twitched when she cried out, bucking her hips once and came. He kept lapping at her clit until she had calmed down a bit.

Willow was breathless. Sweat covering her body as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Was she feeling slightly embarrassed before about being naked in the Magic Box, right now, she couldn't care. She smiled over at Wesley, who was standing up and looking down at her with a sly smile. She palmed his throbbing cock through the restrains of his jeans and smiled back just as slyly.

"I want you inside me," she nearly growled. Without the usual fumbling she quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them and a pair of silk boxers past slim hips. Wesley's shaft sprang free, slapping against his stomach. He hissed when the cool air brushed over heated skin. The hiss turned into a moan when tentative, small fingers wrapped around his aching erection.

Willow grinned when she saw the look on his face. His eyes fluttered closed and he let his head fall backward. Slowly she started to move her hand up and down his pulsing cock, sometimes swiping her thumb over the pre-come leaking head. She reached out with her other hand, cupping his balls. Testing the unfamiliar weight in her hands. Curiously she brougth up her hand, waiting until Wesley had opened his mouth before sucking her finger into her mouth. "You taste good," she whispered.

Wesley moaned and took a step closer. He captured her mouth for a kiss, tasting himself on her tongue. "Are you sure this is what you want, Willow?" he asked again.

Willow squeezed his cock and pressed her eagerly waiting wetness against it. "Yes," she hissed. "Please..."

Nodding, Wesley pushed her back on the table. His body covered hers, nipples rubbing over each other. She spread her legs for him, clutching his back with her hands. Slowly, Wesley pushed inside of her, gritting his teeth to keep himself from slamming into her, taking her, claiming her. 

Willow breathing sped up as she felt his throbbing cock fill her. She clenched around him while he pushed in agonizingly slow. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled into her until he was buried to the hilt.

"Christ, Willow," Wesley breathed. He dropped his head on her shoulder for a moment, trying to calm down. She, however, was having none of it. Willow tilted her hips and started to push back against him, clenching hard around his shaft.

Lifting himself up on his elbows, Wesley smiled down at her. Slowly he started to thrust into her, sliding in and out wetly between her legs. Balls slapping against her arse as he picked up the speed. He made certain to keep moving over her clit, nudging against that hot spot inside of her. 

Willow was moaning beneath him, raking blunt nails over his back. She arched up into his as his hands found her beasts again. Panting hard she pushed her hips back against him, taking him in deep. "Faster..."

Wesley could feel his own balls tingling again, drawing up with the need to come. He picked up the pace. Thrusting in and out of her, pumping, snapping his hips. One hand slid between her legs, thumb rubbing over her clit. She arched off the table again at the feeling of so much stimulation and cried out his name again. 

Wesley watched her climax, moving his sweat slicked body over hers as he kept pumping his cock into her. His own balls raised up all the way, his hips stuttered and his breathing stopped for a moment as Willow clenched hard around him.

Willow watched Wesley's face. She could feel his hot release spilling inside of her. His head thrown back, face screwed up in pleasure, until he slumped own on her catching his weight on her arms. She reached up to brush a hand through the damp hair, kissing his temple. "Thank you," she whispered, nibbling on an earlobe.

Wesley shivered, swallowing hard. "No, thank you," he told her. "That was probably the best Christmas present I've ever had." He sounded breathless, cock still wedged inside her heat, her legs dangling beside his hips. Nipples brushing over nipples with each breath, while she moved her hands tenderly over the sweat slicked skin of her back. They both just lay there for a long moment. Reveling in the after glow, catching their breath.

Until Wesley wrapped his shirt around her again when she shivered a bit. He picked her up and seated her under the bloody, blinking Christmas tree. Quickly putting on his jeans, he padded into the office, thinking how shameful it was to roam around the Magic Box like this but not caring one wit. He returned with two mugs of hot chocolate and sat down next to her. Willow immediately snuggled into his arms while they both sipped their hot chocolate.

"Wesley?"

"Willow?"

"Are we a couple now?"

"Errr...I'd like that. If-if you would..."

"Me too."

Silence stretched between them again. Only the sounds of their breathing, the blinking of the lights and the sipping of hot chocolate could be heard.

"Wesley?"

"Yes, love?"

"Merry Christmas."

Wesley smiled at her, kissing her temple.

"Happy Hannukah, Willow."


End file.
